New Beginnings
by forsaken2003
Summary: Spike and Xander run from Sunnydale to LA
1. Chapter 1

Title: New Beginnings 1/25+Epilogue

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: Spike/Xander, Angel/Wesley

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Spike and Xander run from Sunnydale to LA

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5 No Anya, Dawn or Glory.

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Bunny Plot by: Thephoenixandthedragon4ever: Spike and Xander run from Sunnydale to LA to for help from Angel, Wesley and Cordy.

(Angel/Wesley) Wesley with his motorcycle and leather pants.

 **Part One**

For five months Spike and Xander hid their relationship from everyone. It wasn't that they were ashamed of what was going on between them but they didn't want to announce it in case it was just a passing fancy between the two of them. They quickly found out that it was far more than that. Far more than either of them thought it could be. Spike never thought he would be able to love someone else like he did his dark princess but then Xander came along and damned if he didn't prove Spike wrong. How could he not fall for Xander? He was funny, loyal, kind, sexy as hell and fuck was he amazing in bed!

So when Xander came to his crypt one afternoon and told Spike he'd love to tell the others about them because he was tired of hiding how happy he finally was, how could Spike deny him of that? He would be insane to continue to hide that it was him who was making the Scooby so happy. So after an hour of fun of having Xander 'convince' him that it was a good idea with sex and a blow job Spike finally agreed with a smug look on his face. Another thing Spike loved about Xander was that he loved playing games but not mind games. Mind games were more Drusilla's thing and something Spike didn't miss one sodding bit.

The rest of that afternoon Xander planned how they were going to announce their relationship. Spike didn't care how they did it as long as they did it. Finally Xander decided that they would walk into the Magic Box holding hands and would wait for the others to notice. Then when they were noticed the girls would want them all to go out to the Bronze to celebrate. It was going to be great. Finally when Xander was at the Bronze with his friends and their significant others he wouldn't be stuck sitting at the table while everyone else got to dance. Now Xander would be on the dance floor with Spike. Xander couldn't wait!

As soon as the sun had set and it was safe for Spike to leave the safety of his home they got in Xander's truck and headed towards the Magic Box. Spike happily listened as Xander babbled on about how he was hoping that the Bronze would be playing slow songs all night because he wanted to dance with Spike until they were kicked out at closing time. It was going to be perfect.

Before entering the shop Xander took hold of Spike's hand and with a smile pushed the door open where the bell rang. They were obviously late because everyone was already there. Giles was doing inventory, Willow and Tara were making up some sort of potion. They were excited and telling Giles it would cause anyone that it touched would paralyze them for twenty-four hours as he counted chicken feet. It would be a big help to all off them when new demons came into town when they had no information on them. Buffy and Riley were talking about demons they've each dealt with. No one acknowledged them.

"Hey, guys," Xander said a smile still planted on his face. He was so excited!

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at them.

"Oh, hey, Xander," Willow greeted. Her attention went back to Tara and the potion in front of her.

"Xander, where are the donuts?" Buffy asked with no greeting. "I've been craving pastries."

Xander frowned. "I didn't bring any. You didn't pay me back for the last four boxes."

"But donuts are your thing. How can we research without donuts?" Buffy asked with a slight whine.

"You could go and get the bloody donuts yourself?" Spike suggested.

Before Buffy could say anything rude Riley interrupted is voice colored in confusion, "Why is Spike gripping Xander's hand?"

And of course Captain America had to word it like that, Spike thought. He went to let go but Xander held on.

Mr. Pointy came out of nowhere and Buffy began to stalk towards them. "Let Xander go, Spike," she ordered.

"No," Xander said annoyed. "In case you are paying attention he isn't holding my hand hostage, my hand is holding on to his just as tight."

When Buffy stopped moving Xander sighed disappointed at how this was actually going. He was so excited he didn't think the announcement might go horribly wrong. "Spike is my boyfriend. We've been seeing each other for five months. I love him and he loves me," he announced. He waited for Willow to squeal and run over to hug the stuffing out of him. It seemed like he would be waiting awhile because she was still at the table staring at him like he'd lost his mind. "This is the part where you tell me how happy you are that I found someone that loves me and that I love back."

Riley was now standing beside Buffy looking like he was ready for a fight.

"Xan," Willow paused. "You can't date Spike." Her eyes darted between the two. "He's a vampire," she said stating the obvious.

"So was Angel and you encouraged Buffy to date him. What's the difference?" Xander asked wondering how he could have been so stupid. Of course none of them would be happy for him. They all hated Spike.

Buffy tried to hide her flinch. "Angel has a soul. That's the difference. And Spike has tried to kill all over us. He'd still be trying to if it wasn't for the chip in his head."

"Angel killed Ms. Calendar. He tormented all of us for months and was going to suck the planet into some hell dimension," Xander said with disgust. "But because it made Buffy happy it was fine when she got back together with him, because it's me that means I can't be happy."

Giles removed his glasses. "Xander, you have to understand where we are coming from. Angel came back with a soul. He even left knowing he couldn't give Buffy the life she deserved." He ignored how uncomfortable the situation was because what he was saying was important. "Humans and vampires are not meant to be together."

"That's stupid. Vampires were originally humans. Darla turned Angel because she wanted him. Angelus turned Drusilla because he wanted her and she turned Spike because she wanted him. So what I can only be with Spike if I'm a vampire?" Xander scoffed. "Since that really isn't an option for me I guess a vampire and a human will be having a relationship."

"Xander, this is not going to end well," Giles advised.

Xander turned towards the door. "We're going to go. When you decide to be happy for me call me."

"Wait!" Riley yelled causing everyone to look at him. Was he really going to be the first one to accept them? "You two aren't going anywhere. There is a Government Black Ops unit in Central America that deals with demons. I'm calling in a team to deal with Spike."

"You're bluffing," Spike snorted. Ever since the Initiative burned down Riley was now just a civilian with no ties to the government.

Riley started to walk towards the shops' phone. "Actually I'm not. Graham works for them. And trust me their doctors enjoy experimenting more than the ones from the Initiative" He picked up the receiver. "Don't worry, Buffy, I'll fix everything."

When no one made a move to stop him and Xander released that he and Spike were on their own. That his friends wouldn't protect Spike and that he would have to do it by himself. Stealthier than Xander ever thought he could be, he dropped his truck keys into Spike's duster pocket and whispered 'trust me'. He stepped away from Spike. "Don't," Xander said. "Just wait. You guys might be right. I mean I hated vampires ever since I found out about them. It's just I've been feeling left out. All of you have someone and I wanted that." He walked closer to the table. "It's just Spike was paying attention to me and it was nice, you know?"

"Xander, you should have come to us," Willow said. "We could have set you up with someone from the University. Buffy, Tara, Riley and I all have a lot of friends there. I know you don't really have friends outside of us but we can help change that."

Xander shut his eyes tight. Willow was right he didn't. Were they even his friends though? He opened his eyes and smiled tightly. "I'd really like that. Don't hurt Spike though. I was using him. It's my fault that all of this happened. You guys know how I'm always fucking up."

That started the group to agree and listing every time he got himself in trouble. Even Tara was agree with them which was new because she normal never said anything. With the new distraction Spike slipped out the door. Now Xander was standing at the table, Riley even moved away from the phone and closer to join everyone. A fast as Xander could move he grabbed the bowl off the table from in front of Willow and Tara and tossed it on every single one of his 'friends'. They all immediately froze.

"I'm sorry," Xander said sadly. "But I love Spike and I won't let you take him from me. We'll leave town. I don't know where we'll go but it will solve all of your problems. Spike won't be around to annoy you and you won't have worry about me always getting into trouble. If you care about me at all you won't come looking for me. You'll live your lives and you'll let me live mine. Keep each other safe." He turned and rushed out the door.

Spike was in the truck behind the wheel the engine already roaring. "I'll drive, luv," Spike offered. He had no idea what happened in there but Spike did know that Xander was in no condition to drive.

When Xander climbed in beside Spike he broke. With him finally finding the person he loved he lost everything else. Xander didn't know what he was going to do.

Spike took off breaking the speed limit. As he was just about to exit Sunnydale he ran over the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign one last time. When they were miles out of Sunnydale Spike slowed down and pulled Xander against him who had tears running down his cheek. "I've got you, Xan. It's going to be okay," Spike lied. How was it going to be okay when Xander just picked him over his family? He needed to get him and Xander somewhere safe and there was only one place he could think of.

Los Angeles.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: New Beginnings 2/25+Epilogue

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: Spike/Xander, Angel/Wesley

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Spike and Xander run from Sunnydale to LA

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5 No Anya, Dawn or Glory.

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Bunny Plot by: Thephoenixandthedragon4ever: Spike and Xander run from Sunnydale to LA to for help from Angel, Wesley and Cordy.

(Angel/Wesley) Wesley with his motorcycle and leather pants.

 **Part Two**

By the time they got to Los Angeles Xander had fallen asleep. His head rested against Spike's shoulder and Spike hated to wake him but he knew Xander would do better in a bed and as much as Spike hated asking his grand sire for help he was the only one he could turn to. Kissing the top of Xander's head before whisper. "Xan? Luv, it's time to get up. We're here."

"Where?" Xander asked as he pried his eyes open. He stared at the building before him. It was a huge hotel and he instantly knew where Spike had taken them. "Spike, no. We can't go in there!" Xander became hysterical. "He won't help us! He might kill you. Please, Spike there has to be somewhere else we can go."

Spike removed his seat belt and turned to Xander pulling him into a hug. "Xan, if I thought for a second the pouf wouldn't help us I wouldn't have brought us here. He'll help because I'm not here to cause trouble. You asked me to trust you, now I'm asking you to trust me."

With a calming breath Xander nodded. "But if he tries anything I'm going to kick his ass and then tell you 'I told you so'."

"I'd expect nothing less. Come on." Spike opened his door and climbed out. He heard Xander do the same and decided that was a victory all in itself. When they got to the door however Xander pushed Spike behind him making Spike use him as a shield. As much as Spike wanted to argue he knew it made Xander feel better.

Walking into the hotel Spike didn't know what he was going to expect. It was actually really nice. He guessed that was so potential clients wouldn't run at the first sight of the place. Spike didn't have to yell out to gain Angel's attention; his grand sire must have sensed him because Angel rushed down the stairs with Cordelia and Wesley on his tail.

"Xander? Spike? What are you doing here... together?" Angel asked confused.

With Xander making sure that Spike was safe behind him, Spike had to stand on tippy toe to see over his shoulder. "We came for help."

Angel narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He knew Spike was helping Buffy and the others since he had been chipped. That didn't stop him from worrying what his grand childe was up to though.

Cordelia pushed Angel out of her way and ran over to Xander all but jumping on him to give him a hug. It was great to see him again. She ignored Spike growling at her. "Xander! Why didn't you call? It's so good to see you! You look great wearing grown up shirts!" She pulled away his hands squeezing his biceps. "Damn! Where did you get these guns?"

"Cordy, please," Angel said annoyed. "Spike just said they were here for help. I don't think Xander wants to talk about his biceps right now."

"Later," Cordy said but her eyes were on Spike. She knew Xander wouldn't tell her a thing but she had a feeling Spike would. He winked at her confirming her suspicions.

"Angel, perhaps we should offer them a seat? Alexander is not looking very well," Wesley suggested.

Finally focusing his attention on the two newcomers instead of the scenarios running through his head Angel noticed that Xander did in fact not look good. "Sit," Angel said pointing to the circular couch he had in the middle of the lobby.

Spike went to move but Xander grabbed his hand holding him back away from Angel. "Promise you won't hurt Spike."

"What? For the love of...oof!" Angel was about to go on a rant but Wesley elbowed him in the ribs. "I promise I won't hurt Spike... as long as he doesn't try anything."

That seemed to be good enough for Xander because he started to walk towards the couch Spike in tow. When he sat down he had Spike pressed tightly at his side.

"Pet, he's not going to hurt me," Spike reassured.

"I almost lost you once already today, forgive me for being suspicious," Xander whispered annoyed.

Angel knelt in front of the couple. "What do you mean you almost lost Spike? Was it a demon?"

"Worse." Xander looked into Angel's eyes. "Riley was going to have some Black Ops Unit come and take him. It's like the Initiative but with more experimenting."

Angel, Wesley and Cordelia stared at Xander and Spike in horror. They'd all heard stories. Hell some of the demons had migrated to LA they'd seen some of the after math from the experiments that went on.

"But he has a chip," Cordelia said. "Buffy and the others wouldn't let that happen."

"They were in no rush to stop him. Not if it would stop me from being with him." Xander teared up. He was a twenty year old man not a thirteen year old girl for Christ sakes.

Angel's eyes widened. He didn't know what was more shocking. The fact that Buffy and the others would willingly let the government get their hands on Spike again even with the chip or the fact that Spike was in a relationship with Xander. "You and Spike are together?"

"It's quite obvious, Angel," Wesley replied as he passed Xander a tissue. "I can promise you, you and Spike are safe here. Do the others know where you are?"

Xander lowered his eyes. "No... but they can't really do anything for another eighteen hours. I kind of paralyzed them with one of Willow's and Tara's potions. It apparently lasts twenty-four hours."

"Xan!" Spike said shocked. He wondered how Xander got away from his group of super friends but he didn't think he'd go that far for them... for him.

"What was I supposed to do, Spike?" Xander asked. "Let them take you away? Have God knows what done to you? What could be worse than having them cut open your skull and sticking a microchip in your brain? I don't know and I don't want to think about it!"

Spike stood up and started to pace. If they were found things would be worse than they had been. Willow, Tara and Giles could use magic on them. Could paralyze the both of them and take Xander away from him. "Do you have any idea how much worse you just made things for us?"

"What else should I have done? They never would have let me be with you. I was stupid to think they would actually be happy for me. They never are. I mean you should have seen how they treated Cordy. They talked about her behind her back any chance they got!" Xander said overwhelmed.

"Hey!" Cordelia said getting off-topic. "What did they say about me? I bet Willow was the instigator of that. She hated that you picked me over her lame pink sweater wearing ass."

"Cordy..." Angel pinched the bridge of his nose. He loved the girl like his own sister but she drove him crazy.

Xander couldn't help it, he busted out laughing. "God I've missed you, Cordy!"

"Of course you did," Cordelia replied with a flick of her hair. She did smile at him though.

"His mine, Malibu Barbie," Spike growled in jealousy.

"I'm not going to steal him from you, blondie. It's clear that he goes for... bottle blondes now," Cordelia said snidely.

Deciding they weren't going to get anywhere tonight Angel told Cordelia to go home. "Get some sleep and come back. We all need some sleep to figure out what we are going to do. I doubt Buffy will come here looking for you considering the relationship I have with both of you. You'll be safe here for now."

"Don't worry we aren't going to let anything happen to you. We'll even give you guys a discount for our help!" Cordelia said in her own supporting way.

Angel pointed towards the door. "Go."

"I'm going. I'm going," Cordelia said with her hands up in surrender as she headed towards the door.

When Cordy was gone Xander started to panic again. "What if Buffy comes here for your help? It's not safe for anyone if we stay here."

"I can guarantee you it's safe here, Alexander. I have this place warded. Mr. Giles and Ms. Rosenberg aren't they only ones that dabble in the arts of witchcraft. As long as you are in this building they won't even be able to use a tracking spell on either of you," Wesley stated while looking quite impressed with himself.

It meant they were on a level playing field and that made Xander relax some. He finally really looked at Wesley and realized that he wasn't the same man he knew two years ago. No longer did he wear stuffy suit and dorky glasses. Now Wesley wore contacts and a plain white t-shirt with very tight leather pants. "Wow, Wesley L.A has really changed you."

"I can tell you it has not just been the City of *Angels*," Wesley answered as he leaned against Angel.

"Oh no, Wes, just when I finally thought you got cool," Xander moaned.

Angel glowered. "Just think how upsetting it is for me to find out I'm going to have you in my family."

Xander grinned. "It's good to see you too, dead boy." Now that Angel was with Wesley Xander didn't have that initial feeling of Angel siding with Buffy just because he was in love.

It was a relief to everyone that Xander was joking around. It meant that he was still fighting. He was always fighting.

"If you're shagging this guy why haven't you lost your soul?" Spike asked suspiciously. "Is it because you don't love him?"

Xander smacked Spike. "Spike, that's rude!"

"I do love him," Angel answered. "It was a gypsy curse and because Willow did the spell there was no curse because she isn't a gypsy." When Spike looked skeptical Angel added, "We have a friend, Lorne. He's an empath demon."

"Oh," Spike said. "Well good. Hate to have to kill you because you went all crazy again."

Angel rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm really scared."

"We'll show you to your room. You'll be next door to our in case you need anything," Wesley offered changing the subject as he started up the stairs.

"Elevator doesn't work, Peaches?" Spike asked.

"A little exercise won't kill you, Spike. Besides it looks like you've gained some weight since the last time I saw you," Angel commented with a shrug.

Spike almost tripped on the stairs in shock. "Excuse me?! I have not gained a single pound since the day I was turned! If anything I've lost weight! Xan, tell this idiot I've lost weight," Spike ordered. He saw Xander and Wesley turn a corner. "Xan? Pet? Wait for me!"


	3. Chapter 3

Title: New Beginnings 3/25+Epilogue

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: Spike/Xander, Angel/Wesley

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Spike and Xander run from Sunnydale to LA

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5 No Anya, Dawn or Glory.

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Bunny Plot by: Thephoenixandthedragon4ever: Spike and Xander run from Sunnydale to LA to for help from Angel, Wesley and Cordy.

(Angel/Wesley) Wesley with his motorcycle and leather pants.

 **Part Three**

Xander took a shower while Spike stripped down and made himself comfy on the queen size bed. The room had no T.V so tomorrow he'd have to nag at Angel to get them one.

Closing his eyes Spike thought about getting angry at Xander. He knew he shouldn't have done that. Especially since Xander just drew a line in the sand. He had chosen him over his friends... his family. That could not have been an easy decision, not after everything they'd been through together. It was just that he was scared. He knew better than anyone how strong they were together, but with the loss of Xander would they still be that strong? Spike doubted it. It didn't mean they wouldn't be just as dangerous though.

Xander walked out of the bathroom a towel wrapped around his hips, water drops dripped down his chest. He noticed Spike was in the middle of the bed and assumed he was making a statement of sorts. "Are you going to share or should I go next door and ask for a separate room?" Xander asked since there was only the one bed. Why would they need two after all? He would have packed up his belongings but he didn't have any now did he? He had nothing.

"You've got me," Spike said making Xander realize he had spoken out loud. He shuffled over giving Xander space to get in.

"Do I?" Xander asked as he dropped the towel and climbed in under the covers. He was on his back, his hands on his chest. Xander refused to look at Spike.

"Don't be an idiot," Spike answered. He manhandled Xander so he could spoon him. "I love you. Nothing's going to change that." He rested his chin on Xander's shoulder. "I'm not mad at you, luv. I'm concerned. You possibly just made an enemy out of the slayer. I don't know what that means but it scares the hell out of me."

Xander closed his eyes and sighed. "It was the only plan I had. We both know I'm not good at planning."

"I'm just glad you got out safe. That's all that matters," Spike assured him. "We've got Angel and his merry men in our corner. They'll help us."

"I don't want to put them in danger. I don't even know how Buffy would take Angel being in a new relationship let alone one with Wesley!" Xander said worriedly.

Spike kissed Xander's shoulder. "They put themselves in danger everyday, luv. If they didn't want to help us we'd be on the first flight to Paris. Have a little faith in them."

"Okay," Xander whispered. He fought back tears. "I love you too, Spike."

"I know you do," Spike said. "It's been a long day let's get some sleep, yeah?"

Xander picked up Spike's hand and kissed the palm. "Sweet dreams."

They both fell asleep quickly.

 _ **Xander couldn't move, his wrists, ankles and head were all strapped to a dentist like chair. There were lieberman speculum connected to each of his eyes now allowing him to look away from the horror in front of him. Riley had kept good on his promise about the Black Ops Unit. Xander had woken up to guns in his face and Spike being dragged out of the bed. He was also yanked from the bed and detained. He remembered screaming Spike's name but when Spike tried to reassure him he was alright Xander heard Spike grunt when a butt of a gun hit him in the stomach.**_

 _ **They had both been dragged out of their room and passed Angel and Wesley's room whose door was wide open. Just as Xander was pulled passed the door he saw five soldiers holding Angel down on the bed before staking him leaving a pile of ass. And Wesley, poor Wesley he had to watch before his throat was slit from behind.**_

 _ **Spike had been taken away as soon as they hit the lobby but Xander had been stopped. Riley had stood in front of him his arms crossed and looking menacing. "This is all your fault, you know? If you would have just given Spike up Angel and his fuck buddy would still be alive. So would the brunette that works here. We have a team at her apartment right now taking care of her. Their deaths are on your hands. And believe me when I say you'll be living with that for a very long time."**_

 _ **After that Xander lost consciousness.**_

 _ **That brought Xander to the present. He was helpless as he watched a doctor cut the cartilages that joined Spike's ribs to the breastbone. The fucking government was doing a live autopsy on Spike who was conscious able to feel every damn thing. Spike screamed and yelled and cried. Begged for the doctor to stop, begged Xander to save him and Xander couldn't do a damn thing to help him.**_

 _ **"This is for the best, Xan," Buffy said from his side. "Things will be back to normal now."**_

 _ **"You being with Spike was unnatural," Willow added from the other side.**_

 _ **Giles placed a hand on Xander's shoulder. "He would have dragged you out of the light with us and into the dark with him. This is what he deserves."**_

 _ **"Please you have to stop this." Tears welled up in his eyes but they wouldn't spill, he wondered if it had to do with his eyes being forced open. His poor Spike. He thought he was going to barf when they removed Spike's kidneys. "Spike has helped us keep Sunnydale safe. We need him! He deserves better from all of you!"**_

 _ **"We have the Black Ops Unit at our disposal now. We don't need him for anything," Buffy informed him. "You'll be fine when you realize that."**_

 _ **"Don't you care that they killed Angel? What about Wesley and Cordelia? What about them?!" Xander yelled. "Don't you care?"**_

 _ **Giles squeezed Xander's shoulder harder. "They all abandoned us. Oh!" He said excitedly. "Look, they are about to remove his stomach."**_

 _ **Xander watched in disgust as Spike's stomach was removed from his body. The doctor even poured out the contents into a container. the blood that he had eaten the day before.**_

 _ **"I'm sorry, Spike. I'm so sorry..."**_

"Xander. Xander, wake up, luv. It's only a nightmare, everything is fine," Spike soothed. His hand raked through dark locks.

Jerking awake Xander elbowed Spike square in the nose. He whipped around when he heard a muffled 'bloody hell'. "Spike? What happened?"

"Recently? You broke my bloody nose," Spike answered as he cupped his bleeding nose. "Before that... I was trying to wake up from a nightmare."

"Baby, I'm so sorry." Xander ripped the pillowcase from his pillow and pressed his against Spike's nose. He then reached over Spike to the nightstand and picked up Spike's knife. Careful not to do serious damage Xander sliced open his forearm. "Here." Xander held his arm out.

Dropping the bloody pillowcase Spike latched onto Xander's arm. It wasn't often that he got to drink Xander's blood, not with the chip. His blood tasted amazing every damn time. Spike only hoped that one day he would be able to sink his teeth into Xander. To show him how good it could feel. His nose stopped bleeding though some of his blood mixed with Xander's and it was fantastic. When the wound closed Spike pulled away and with one swift move his fixed his nose with a loud crack.

Xander was already in the bathroom wetting a washcloth. After he came back he climbed on the bed and wiped away the blood on Spike's face. "What time do you think it is?"

Spike closed his eyes and breathed in deep. "The sun's down. Angel and Wesley are up though. Cheerleader's here as well." A second later his eyes popped open his gorgeous blue eyes now yellow.

"Spike, what's wrong?" Xander asked concerned.

"There is someone else is here," Spike growled.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: New Beginnings 4/25+Epilogue

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: Spike/Xander, Angel/Wesley

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Spike and Xander run from Sunnydale to LA

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5 No Anya, Dawn or Glory.

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Bunny Plot by: Thephoenixandthedragon4ever: Spike and Xander run from Sunnydale to LA to for help from Angel, Wesley and Cordy.

(Angel/Wesley) Wesley with his motorcycle and leather pants.

 **Part Four**

Spike jumped off the bed and was out the door before Xander could get up. Xander grabbed the knife and rushed after Spike. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. They found them. The Black Ops Unit were here and they were going to take his Spike and dissect him just like in his dream! By the time he got to the lobby Spike was against the wall with a large black man punching him in the face. Angel and Wesley were trying to pull him off but it looked like Angel was holding back. Well Xander wasn't going to. Storming at them knife in hand Xander swiped the blade and cut the giant arm that was holding his boyfriend from elbow to wrist.

"Fuck!" the man yelled his hand letting go of Spike. "What the fuck? He cut me, man. That crazy cracker, cut me!"

"Xander!" Angel yelled. "Drop the knife. Now!"

Cordelia who was staying out of the way came up to the group ushered the man away to another room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Angel demanded.

Xander stood between Spike and Angel knife still in hand. "Protecting what's mine. I thought you were going to help us. You lied."

"We didn't lie to you, Alexander," Wesley said. "That is Charles Gunn. He works with us from time to time. We called him here to ask if he would assist us. I know that you are worried and I thought having extra muscle might help easy your worry. We should have talked to you before calling him. That was our mistake."

"If he is a good guy was why he beating Spike up?" Xander asked.

"Spike came down full vamp mode," Angel explained. "Gunn has a past with vampires. He still doesn't completely trust me. Spike flew down the stairs and Gunn's instincts kicked in."

The knife clattered to the floor. "I-I'm sorry I saw him and I thought he was one of them."

"Xan, just woke up from a bad dream," Spike addressed. "This was bad timing." He wrapped his arms around Xander to comfort him.

Cordelia and Gunn walked back in. Gunn's arm was wrapped up. "Did you calm these fools down?" he asked eyeing Xander.

"Yes," Angel replied. "It was all just a misunderstanding."

"I'm sorry, Charles," Xander said looking sheepish. "I thought you were the bad guy."

"Why, because I'm a black man? Do you think every black person you see is evil?" Gunn accused.

Xander's mouth fell open. "No! Of course not. I'm not racist. I mean my dad is but I'm not my dad."

Gunn chuckled. "Easy man, I'm kidding."

"Oh, okay." Xander thought he was going to faint.

"Angel and Wes have filled me in on what's going down... And Cordy," Gunn added when she glared at him. "While I'm not big on protecting the things that go bump in the night it sounds like this government thing is a big deal. And Angel vouches for both of you. But if I see those fangs one more time in my direction I'm taking you out."

Spike just flipped him off.

"Xander, how long has it been since you incapacitated the others?" Angel asked.

"More than twenty-four hours ago," Xander replied. "They might be looking for us now. Wes, are you sure we are safe in here from any tracking spells?"

Wesley placed a calming hand on Xander's arm. "I'm sure, don't worry. you've got back up. All of us are here to protect you. No matter what dangers may come."

"That's what I am afraid of," Xander murmured. "Shit!" Xander said out of nowhere. "I need to phone my boss... tell him there was an emergency and I don't know when I'll be back."

"Come on, you can you the phone in the office," Cordy said. She linked arms with Xander. "You know, I think you got a lot hotter now. I think it might be the whole dating a hot vampire thing."

When they disappeared Spike turned to Angel. "Gonna need some dosh, sire. We left literally with just the clothing on our back."

Angel pulled out his wallet and handed Spike one of his many credit cards. "Just try not to go overboard."

"Just the essentials," Spike promised. It was weird being on the same side as his grandsire again. Weird but nice and he didn't want to lose what trust he had. He was also glad to see Angel finally happy with someone that wasn't a bloody slayer. Wesley was a handsome, smart and talented bloke. Angel was a lucky vampire. Just like he was with Xander.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST YOUR JOB?" Cordelia yelled from the other room.

That sent everyone running. The found Xander slumped in the office chair and Cordelia with her arms crossed over her chest with a sour lookon her face.

"What's going on?" Gunn asked. He was starting to wonder what he had been dragged into.

"I called Dave to kind of explain what's going on but he said I was fired. Someone sent him a security tape of me stealing a rocket launcher from the Sunnydale Army Base. He told me if he ever sees me back in Sunnydale again he'll send it to the FBI."

Gunn whistled. "You stole a rocket launcher? Dude, you are hardcore!"

"Of course Alexander didn't steal a rocket launcher," Wesley replied with an eye roll. When no one backed him up he said, "Right?"

"Actually I did," Xander answered. "Well me, Cordy, Willow and Oz. Willow and Oz were in the van and Cordy was keeping the security guard distracted."

Wesley was about to unleash a long speech about how bad that was but Angel stopped him. "It was for the good of man kind. Spike and Drusilla put this demon back together called The Judge. His power was to burn the humanity out his victims. I just lost my soul and teamed up with them. Xander came up with the plan to use a rocket launcher to destroy him. It worked. Because of Xander's quick thinking he saved the world from ending."

"But I thought Willow deleted all the security footage," Cordelia said confused.

"I'm thinking she backed up a copy before deleting it," Xander guessed. "So in one day I've lost my friends, my home and my job."

Cordelia head slapped Xander. "Stop complaining!"

"Hey!" Spike snarled.

"Can it, bleach head," Cordelia said her eyes never leaving Xander. "You are not alone in this. You haven't been from the very beginning. You had Spike and then us. We are your friends too, you know. Family even. And you will always have a home and job here. Do you think we'd pass on two more people helping save LA? Is the pay great? No, but trust me when I say it pays a whole lot better than being an unemployed actress. Now stop being a baby or I'll beat the crap out of you!"

Xander smiled and pulled Cordelia into a tight hug. "Thank you."

"Looks like Cordy just hired two more people," Wesley announced with a smile. "Welcome to the team."

"Thanks," Xander replied. "Can someone point me in the direction of a bank? I should probably see if Willow has frozen my account."

Wesley grabbed two helmets. One black and one pink. He handed Xander the pink one. "We'll take my bike."

"You've got a bike?" Spike asked excitedly. "Show me," he demanded.

"Don't even think that you are going to ride it," Wesley told him as he headed outside. "I've heard about your driving." He put on his helmet and climbed on his shiny motorcycle before kick starting it. "Come on, Xander."

Spike crossed his arms and pouted. "I'm not a bad driver." He turned serious. "You two just watch each others backs. I want my Xan-pet back in one piece and if anything happens to the ex-watcher Angel will go back to moping. And I'm just starting to like him again."

"Thanks, Spike," Angel said with an eye roll.

"You're welcome," Spike replied with a grin.

They all watched as Xander climbed on and as Wesley took off.

Angel wrapped an arm around Spike's shoulder. "Everything is going to be fine. Living in L.A really isn't that bad."


	5. Chapter 5

Title: New Beginnings 5/25+Epilogue

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: Spike/Xander, Angel/Wesley

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Spike and Xander run from Sunnydale to LA

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5 No Anya, Dawn or Glory.

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Bunny Plot by: Thephoenixandthedragon4ever: Spike and Xander run from Sunnydale to LA to for help from Angel, Wesley and Cordy.

(Angel/Wesley) Wesley with his motorcycle and leather pants.

 **Part Five**

Xander was relieved when he found his account still active and had all of his money still in it. Apparently Willow was computer smart but she wasn't able to hack into people's bank accounts... yet. So he took out as much money as the limit allowed. He would be keeping his money under his mattress from now on. Now he wanted to do a quick stop off to buy him and Spike some clothes and other bits and bobs.

"Alexander, I think we should go back to the hotel. Spike and Angel will worry," Wesley said as he pulled off his helmet. Somehow Xander convinced him to stop at Wal*Mart. Of course it made sense to have some extra clothing and other necessities but he really didn't want to face the wrath of Spike. Chip or no chip. "We can come back later."

"We'll be quick, Wes. A few shirts, a couple pairs of jeans, boxers and socks and some other things," Xander said climbing off the bike. When Wesley showed no sign of moving Xander asked, "are you really going to make me go in by myself? No one should go into Wal*Mart by themselves."

With a put upon sigh Wesley climbed off of his bike. "I'll give you twenty minutes and not a moment more. If I have to I'll drag you out by your ear."

"Yes, dad." Xander was already running into the store. He wasn't going to waste any of his time.

Wesley had to chase after Xander who already had a cart and was putting items underwear, socks and packages of t-shirts into it. "It's been thirty seconds how on earth are you so fast?" he asked in awe.

"Whenever I needed to go clothes shopping, dad would give me a limited amount of time. If I wasn't in the car at the exact second he wanted me to be he'd leave and I'd have to walk home. It was usually a three mile walk," Xander explained while he grabbed a couple blue jeans, and looked at there sizes. They were just his size, after throwing them into the cart Xander grabbed a couple smaller sizes in black for Spike and threw them in as well.

Wesley stared in horror. "I'm sorry, Alexander. I didn't mean to drudge up old memories."

Xander pushed the cart with Wesley beside him. "You didn't. It actually made me a better shopper. Unless I'm shopping with girls then it goes out the window," he laughed. "I mean, you've had to have gone shopping with Cordy."

Wesley shuttered remembering the one and only time he went shopping with Cordelia. "Indeed."

"So..." Xander said once the got to the shampoo aisle. "Why the leather pants?"

"I was a rogue demon hunter for a while after the Watchers Council fired me. I couldn't be taken serious wearing a suit, could I? And they are surprisingly comfortable," Wesley answered he grabbed some hair gel. Angel was running low.

Xander grinned. "And Angel thinks you look fuckable in leather?"

The hair gel slipped from Wesley's hand. "Alexander!" He hissed when a woman in the aisle with them winked at him. "Don't do that!"

Xander snickered and looked at his watch. He still had seven minutes. "Want to pick up some snacks? My treat."

"As long as we get some sugar free and low fat snacks. Cordy's on another diet," Wesley told Xander with a shake of his head.

"Doesn't she know she had killer body? She was the hottest girl in school. Hell, she's the hottest girl I know!" Xander proclaimed. This was the reason he didn't date the opposite sex anymore. Females were just so damn complicated! That and he was head over heels in love with Spike.

Wesley nodded in agreement. "Do you suppose if a couple of gay men told her that it would help her insecurities?"

"It couldn't hurt to try. I mean what girl doesn't like compliments from gay men?" Xander asked curiously.

With a shrug Wesley grabbed some healthier snack choices while Xander dumped a lot of sugary, fatty goodness into their almost full cart.

"I'm curious as to how you seem to be handling this so well," Wesley asked as they made their way to the cashier.

"I wouldn't say that I am but I'm afraid if I break I won't come back from all of this. That probably sounds stupid," Xander answered.

Wesley placed a calming hand on Xander's shoulder. "It does not sounds stupid. Just know you have people that care about you and will help you anyway we can. You can trust us."

Xander smiled. "I know, thank you." He paused. Look I want to apologize how I treated you back in Sunnydale. None of us were very accepting of you."

"There is nothing to apologize for. I was a horrible watcher. Honestly if I'd have been in your position I would not have taken myself bloody seriously either," Wesley admitted.

"Screw being a watcher. I think you are better here. With people who trust you and know how awesome you are," Xander said.

Wesley laughed at being called 'awesome'.

By the time they left the store and made their way to Wesley's bike they realized their mistake. There was no way they would be able to carry all the bags. They looked at each other and Xander sheepishly said, "opps."

Spike and Angel pulled up where Wesley and Xander were sitting outside of Wal*mart. Spike jumped out of the car and rushed over to Xander. "Are you okay, pet?"

"I'm fine, Spike. I just went a little overboard with shopping," Xander explained holding most of the bags up for Spike to see.

"Xan, I had Angel's credit card to do all this," Spike said. "Though I don't actually remember telling you that."

Xander smiled. "That would be because you didn't."

"So... how about the pouf and ex-watcher take the car back and you and me take the bike for a spin?" Spike asked Xander.

"I already told you, Spike," Wesley said. "You are not to touch my Harley. So how about you and Alexander take Angel's car and me and Angel will take my bike for a spin?"

Angel looked horrified. "I am not letting either of them drive my convertible!"

"Fine, you and Spike take the bags and me and Alexander will meet you back at the hotel," Wesley settled things.

Xander kissed Spike. "I'll see you later, baby."

Both vampires watched as their loved ones climbed onto the motorcycle and took off. "Well... we both just found out who wears the pants in our relationships." Spike frowned.

"Yup, but at least my guy wears leather pants, so I win," Angel said with a smug look on his face before climbing back into his convertible.

Spike glared at Angel. "Yeah, well... Xander has a bigger dick than you!" He paused. "And I'm keeping your credit card!"


	6. Chapter 6

Title: New Beginnings 6/25+Epilogue

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: Spike/Xander, Angel/Wesley

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Spike and Xander run from Sunnydale to LA

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5 No Anya, Dawn or Glory.

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Bunny Plot by: Thephoenixandthedragon4ever: Spike and Xander run from Sunnydale to LA to for help from Angel, Wesley and Cordy.

(Angel/Wesley) Wesley with his motorcycle and leather pants.

 **Part Six**

It had been weeks since Spike and Xander bolted from Sunnydale and there had been no sign of the Scooby's looking for them. Obviously they assumed they wouldn't go to Los Angeles because there would be no way in hell either of them for go to Angel for help. Spike was right and he let Xander know that every single day. They joined Team Angel and helped with the research and killing demons. Thanks to Wesley and his knowledge in witchcraft he managed to make them each a pouch with some herbs and other stuff Xander couldn't pronounce in it that allowed them to leave the hotel without worrying about Willow possibly doing any location spell. Spike of course got pissy and said Wesley should have thought about that before Xander's little adventure out to Wal*Mart. After that he thanked Wesley privately.

Xander rolled over and smiled as Spike was still asleep. His mouth was open slightly and there was a little drool puddle on his pillow. It was absolutely adorable. He thought about the last few weeks and couldn't believe that he was actually happy in L.A of all places. Never in his life did he think he could be happy outside of Sunnydale and the Scooby's. They had been his life for so long. But being here in L.A with Spike and the others it felt right, like it was where he was supposed to be. Meeting Buffy and getting into the saving business was all meant to lead him to Spike and then here. But here he was happy and he wouldn't change any of it.

"Why is it that you always stare at me when you wake up before me?" Spike asked his eyes still closed.

"Because you look adorable and aren't getting yourself into trouble when you are sleeping." Xander kissed Spike's cheek. "You were drooling again."

Spike wiped his mouth out his pillow. "I don't get myself into trouble."

"Really? So that wasn't you who put the saran wrap on the toilet seat last week?" Xander asked as he tossed the blanket off their bodies. They might as well get up since they were both awake.

"No, I still say we have a ghost. Maybe that Dennis bloke comes in with the cheerleader," Spike suggested.

Xander rolled his eyes and dropped his boxers. "Want to save Angel some money on his water bill and shower with me?"

Spike was tempted to say no because doing something nice for Angel wasn't in his vocabulary but Xander stood in front of him stark naked and pissing off Angel could never trump that. "I'll wash your cock if you wash mine."

"I'm pretty sure that's not the saying," Xander laughed. "But I'll never turn down washing your cock."

They raced each other into the small bathroom. Spike climbed in to the shower first turning the water on while Xander did his morning business. He moaned as the hot water cascaded down his body. Keeping an ear out for Xander so when he was ready to join him he could adjust the water. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his mate.

"You know, I always get jealous when you're in there by yourself," Xander called out as he flushed the toilet and washed his hands. "You should only be moaning like that for me."

Immediately Spike adjusted the water just as Xander pulled the curtain back. "Don't be jealous, luv. I don't love it like I love you." Spike pulled Xander against him and kissed him.

"Oh, you love it, do you?" Xander asked pulling away. "Well, it's a good thing it can't do this." Xander the sunk to his knees. His knees automatically started to ache from the hard porcelain. They would need to get a shower mat. Ignoring the pain Xander proceeded to wrap his lips around Spike's leaking cock. He felt Spike begin to quiver and Xander was sure the water had nothing to do it. He licked and sucked as Spike placed his hands on Xander's shoulders to support himself. Since being in L.A they haven't really had much sexy time. Hand jobs in bed but not really anything else. But that was okay because their relationship wasn't just about sex. Though the sex was really good.

Spike groaned louder than he did previously. Xander was a pro a giving blow jobs. Even the very first time he gave Spike one and admitted afterwards that he'd never done it before. Some people were just gifted like that. Drusilla and Harmony had nothing on his Xan-pet. "So good, luv. Keep going. Almost there."

Knowing exactly what would get Spike there Xander place a hand between Spike's thighs and lightly pressed a finger against his hole before he pushed into him. With experience Xander found Spike's prostate and gave it a nudge. And just as Xander suspected Spike snarled has his come shot down Xander's throat. The pro that Xander was had no problem taking it all. He pulled back with a loud slurped that Spike heard over the running water. "I bet even if the water could do that it wouldn't be as good as me."

Spike helped Xander stand. "Can't argue with you, pet. And I'm very happy that you taught me a lesson." He kissed Xander again tasting himself on him.

Xander wrapped his arms around Spike and continued to kiss him. God, he loved Spike so damn much. He would live in a cave with no real bed and hardly any food if that was the only way he could be with Spike.

"I would never let you go without a bed or proper meals," Spike responded.

"Oh..." Xander wondered when he stopped kissing Spike. Apparently Xander couldn't make out and think at the same time. "Thanks."

Spike shook his head fondly at Xander. "Come on, we still need to wash up. We need to eat."

"Do you think Angel will make pancakes?" Xander asked. It was weird to say but Angel made the best pancakes he'd ever tasted. Even better than IHop. He felt Spike scrub him down with a loofa though he took care of his manly parts with his hand.

"Well, you asked him while we had supper and then before we went to bed and don't think I don't know you got out of bed to slip a note under his and Wesley's door at three o'clock this morning," Spike said as he directed Xander under the shower head to wet his hair.

Xander sputtered as water got in his mouth. "Hey, Angel is uber old. He might forget."

"Are you calling me old as well?" Spike asked as he squirted shampoo into Xander's hair and massaged it in.

"No... I'm talking about," Xander lowered his voice. "His time in that hell dimension. Being in that other dimension added hundreds of years to his life." He felt bad about that now but he still believed it was the right decision. He stuck his head under the shower head and washed out the shampoo. Next Spike conditioned his hair. It felt so good. I was almost as good as an orgasm... almost.

Spike grunted but didn't reply. He knew all about what Angel endured on that other plane. When they first got here Angel and Spike had a heart to heart and Angel told him everything that happened. Spike actually felt sorry for the sod. Once Xander was clean Spike patted him on the ass. "Go dry off, put some clothes on and go see if the pouf made you your pancakes. I'll be out in a few minutes."

"You don't want me to wash you?" Xander asked with a pout.

"Oh I do, luv, but if you do we won't be leaving the room for the rest of the day and unfortunately we don't get paid for having sex," Spike stated. He'd even asked Angel about that. He got a disgusted look and a very firm no. "I'll be out before you know it. Make sure there's a pancake left for me."

"I'll protect it with my last breathe," Xander said over dramatizing the situation.

When Xander climbed out of the shower Spike whispered, "git."

With the speed a vampire would be jealous of Xander dried off, brushed his teeth, got dressed and was downstairs with his fingers crossed that he would find pancakes. Disappointment hit him when there were no pancakes. There was no coffee either. There was always coffee ready. Something was

up. Deciding that investigating was the only thing he could do Xander headed for Angel's office. The door was closed which was weird, Xander hoped Angel and Wesley weren't having sex. Opening the door he started to say, "Hey! Where's the mpff..."

Wesley was up and out of his chair slamming a hand over Xander's mouth.

"What was that?" Angel asked into the phone. He looked at Xander. "That was a new client, Giles. You know how these L.A people are. Anyway I'll talk to Wes about this book and give you a call back." "You'll be here tomorrow to pick it up?" "Yeah, that's fine. We'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye, Giles." He set the receiver down. "Get Spike. Now."


	7. Chapter 7

Title: New Beginnings 7/25+Epilogue

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: Spike/Xander, Angel/Wesley

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Spike and Xander run from Sunnydale to LA

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5 No Anya, Dawn or Glory.

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Bunny Plot by: Thephoenixandthedragon4ever: Spike and Xander run from Sunnydale to LA to for help from Angel, Wesley and Cordy.

(Angel/Wesley) Wesley with his motorcycle and leather pants.

 **Part Seven**

"Giles is going to be here tomorrow?" Cordelia asked for the third time. He'd never come up to get a book before he always somehow got Angel to take anything he needed to Sunnydale. Why did this time have to be different? Things were going so well. She'd never seen Xander so happy until he got here with Spike. Xander was a great guy and she didn't want anything to ruin that. Spike was a pretty good guy too and she's told him that on multiple occasions. That would teach him to put saran wrap on the damn toilet seat!

"Regrettably, yes," Angel said as he paced back and forth.

Gunn had his arms crossed glaring at Angel. "And you just agreed? I thought we were supposed to be protecting Xander and Spike from them and you go ahead and invited him here for a fucking tea party?"

"There is a new demon in Sunnydale and they need the Book of Bramelin'isk to find the way to destroy it," Wesley explained. "If Angel would have said no Giles would have become suspicious as to why we refused to help them. Things have been going fine and we don't need them coming here demanding answers."

"You did the right thing, Angel," Xander spoke for the first time. "Not just for me and Spike but Sunnydale still needs protecting and if you can help you have to do it."

Spike kissed Xander's temple. "Always the white knight, aren't you, luv?"

"It's who I am," Xander agreed. He turned to Angel. "So what should Spike and me do? Is it safe for us to stay in the hotel with Giles here?"

"I'm trying to figure that out," Angel admitted.

Cordelia stood up and put her hands on her hips with a look of determination on her face. "They'll stay with me." Everyone stared at her. "What? It's not like Giles will be coming to my apartment to spend time with..." Cordelia started to scream cutting off her sentence. Her hands coming straight to her head as visions passed through her eyes.

Gunn was there helping her sit as she waiting out the piercing pain after the visions ended.

Spike and Xander sat in awe. Of course they were told of Cordelia's visions but this was the first time they'd seen her experience them. It was horrible.

"Three demons... blue with scales and red... no orange eyes have a cage of eight... nine people. They are going to auction them off into slavery," Cordelia said as she tried to get the facts straight. One wrong piece of information and she would be responsible for whatever happened to those people. "The auction starts at 10:30PM tonight." She proceeded to turn her head away from everyone and puke. She didn't always get sick thank God it was embarrassing. Former head cheerleader and most popular girl in Sunnydale puking in front of her friends. "We have a five hours to figure out what the demons are and where the caves are."

"You need to lay down," Gunn answered. "We'll get on with the research and when it's time to kill these things we'll come get you so you can kick some demon ass."

Xander helped Cordelia stand and took one of the hotel room keys. "Come on, Cordy. You know the research part of the operation is the boring part anyway."

"Yeah," Cordelia replied. "Come and get me when you narrow down the demons so I can confirm we're going after the right demon. We can't let those people down."

"We won't. We're the good guys, remember? The good guys always win," Spike said with a reassuring smile. He liked the cheerleader. She had spunk. When Xander and Cordelia were out of sight Spike turned to the others. "Is it always like that?"

Wesley began to clean up the mess. "Not always. It always ends in a headache though."

"And the Irish bloke did this to her?" Spike asked.

"Doyle," Angel said with strain. They didn't talk about him. "He was trying to help. He knew we still needed the visions to still do good. I know that he would never purposely harm Cordelia. He loved her too much."

Wesley ran a hand up and down Angel's arm trying to comfort him. "We know he did, sweetheart."

Xander came back down. "She fell asleep as soon as she laid down. She's okay, right? I mean these visions aren't doing any permanent damage?" He asked concerned.

"Cordelia will be fine," Wesley comforted Xander's concerns. He tried not to share a look with Angel though. The truth was that they didn't actually know anything besides that this kind of power was not meant for humans. They could only hope that Cordelia was strong enough to control the powers. It was possible for her to pass them onto someone else but they would have to be worthy and neither Wesley or Angel thought she'd ever give up the visions. Even though they caused her so much pain it made her feel like she finally had a purpose. "She's tough."

"And stubborn," Gunn added. "When we first met she would not leave me alone because she wanted to save me. Of course I first thought she just had a thing for me. She really did save my life though."

Angel stood up. "We need to start researching. We can't let Cordy or these people down."

"I'll start the coffee," Xander said. Research wasn't his strong suit but he could help make sure the others stayed alert. While Giles coming was still on his mind innocents needed them. They would deal with Giles when the time came. He trusted the L.A gang to help protect him and Spike from any dangers.

"You do make the best coffee," Spike commented. He didn't want Xander feeling like he was the donut boy in their new group. He was far more important than he gave himself credit for. "Besides we are going to need your muscle to take this bastards down."

Xander smiled and went off to make the coffee. He was pretty good at wielding an axe.

Wesley of course was the one to determine the species. They were called Crado'chas and they were known for auctioning off not only humans but other species into slavery as well. They were as violent as other demons the group had come across but seem to be able to stay under the radar because they weren't trying to end the world. It was disheartening to know that with such bigger threats they could stop the things like this until the last minute.

"Go wake the cheerleader," Spike said giving the order as he grabbed Angel's favorite sword. "It's time to kick some ass." Everyone just stared at him. "What?"

"I thought this was Angel Investigations not Spike Investigations," Gunn quipped.

Spike glowered. "Angel isn't the only one that can give orders."

"No," Angel agreed. "But that is my sword." He grabbed it from Spike. "Gunn, could you go check on Cordy? We should leave in a couple minutes."

"I'm awake," Cordelia said as he made her way down the stairs. She was putting her hair up into a ponytail. When she stood in front of them she said. "Let's kick some ass."

Angel smiled. "You heard the lady."

Spike threw his hands up and saw Xander give him a sympathetic look. He muttered to Xander, "I'd make a great leader."

"I'd follow you anywhere," Xander said with a smile.

After the other were out of the building Spike pulled Xander towards him and kissed him.

"You guys can have sex after we're done being good guys," Cordelia huffed. "Move your asses now!"

Spike gave her the bird but did as she said. He'd have time to snog Xander later. And if the cheerleader didn't think he and Xander would be having sex in her apartment that night she was sadly mistaken!


	8. Chapter 8

Title: New Beginnings 8/25+Epilogue

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: Spike/Xander, Angel/Wesley

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Spike and Xander run from Sunnydale to LA

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5 No Anya, Dawn or Glory.

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Bunny Plot by: Thephoenixandthedragon4ever: Spike and Xander run from Sunnydale to LA to for help from Angel, Wesley and Cordy.

(Angel/Wesley) Wesley with his motorcycle and leather pants.

 **Part Eight**

The Fang Gang were victorious once again. They saved all the people and killed all three of the Crado'chas. Cordelia somehow managed to take one out all by herself. It made the others wonder what else happened in her vision that she didn't tell them about and if she held back some of the more horrible things from them. Angel would have to have a talk with her though he wasn't going to hold his imaginary breath that she'd tell him anything.

They were all covered in blood when they got back to the hotel. Xander and Wesley had some cuts and scrapes which both Spike and Angel looked at after they were cleaned up.

Gunn wiped the blood off of Cordelia's face. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just want to go home, have Dennis run me a bath and drink a bottle of wine," Cordelia replied with a tired smile. "Now, if Spike and Xander would move their butts I could do just that."

Spike finished cleaning the blood off of Xander. "You are one pushy bint." He helped Xander stand. It turned out he ended up spraining his ankle. "I'll drive."

"Oh, great," Cordelia said. "So I'm going to die in a fiery death and not get my bubble bath." She did walk out the door with them.

Gunn turned to Angel and Wesley. "I'm staying here tonight."

"Why?" Angel asked.

"I don't trust this Giles guy," Gunn replied. "Xander's a good guy and Spike's alright when he isn't being a pain in the ass."

Wesley smiled at that. Spike was a pain in the ass. "We would love for you to stay the night."

"Great, now just put me on another level than the two of you. I don't need to be hearing anything that goes on in your room," Gunn said.

"We aren't sex manics," Angel defended him and Wesley.

Gunn snorted and grabbed a key for one of the rooms on the second floor. "I'm not stupid. Even though you have a soul your still a vampire and fighting turns you on. I feel bad for Cordy, she probably hasn't even thought about that." Gunn disappeared up the stairs.

Angel's jaw dropped at what Gunn said. He turned to look at Wesley and say something about Gunn's speculations of them but his train of thought shifted. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking my clothes off," Wesley informed him as he pulled his shirt off over his head. He saw Angel staring at him. "What? You know what Gunn said is true. Meet me in your office. I'll be bent over your desk when you're ready." He detoured into Angel office leaving the stunned vampire standing there turned on.

Angel came to his senses and followed after Wesley several minutes later. This would be the first time they'd ever have sex outside the bedroom. Living where they worked it seemed rude to do it anywhere else but Wesley had other plans and Angel was not going to disappoint. Just as Wesley promised he was naked and bent over Angel's desk. Wesley continued to surprise him.

"Are you going to just stare all night or are you going to come over and give me a good buggering?" Wesley asked with a raised eyebrow. "If not I can always take a shower and have the loofa be my date tonight."

With a snarl Angel ripped his shirt open and worked on his pants as he walked around his desk. When he was behind Wesley he saw tiny cuts he collected during the battle, tiny beads of blood that hadn't dried yet. Not wasting another minute Angel leaned over, licked them up and moaned. He'd only tasted Wesley's blood here and there. Even though they'd been together for almost a year and Wesley offered Angel his neck on more than one occasion Angel refused every time. After biting Buffy and going to far and sending her to the hospital he never wanted to do that to Wesley. The thought of him being responsible for hurting Wesley or worse made Angel physically sick to his stomach.

Wesley closed his eyes and arched his back. He fantasized about Angel's fangs piercing his skin, and asked Angel to do it but every time the answer was no. Of course he understood, the last thing Angel wanted to do was lose control and Wesley didn't want to be the one to make him do it. Maybe one day it would happen but it had to be Angel's choice. Wesley could wait. Angel was worth it.

Angel knelt down and spread Wesley's cheeks apart. He was always turned on by Wesley but when he got a taste of his blood it sent him into overdrive. Leaning in he prodded Wesley's hole with his tongue. He felt rather than heard Wesley moan. While he loosened Wesley up he used one of his hands to play with Wesley's balls. They were nice and heavy. He gave them a tug.

"Bloody hell!" Wesley shouted. Angel loved to tease him the bastard. "Angel, I love you and your foreplay but right now all I want is for you to fuck me senseless."

Not one to say no, with vampire reflexes Angel was up and off his knees and pushing into Wesley's wet hole. As he pushed in and out of Wesley he kissed and sucked on his neck. There would be bruises tomorrow. Angel refused to use the word hickey because he wasn't a sixteen year old boy. He placed his hands on his desk for a better grip.

Wesley took hold of one of Angel's hands leaving a free hand to grasped his own cock. The head was leaking and it felt good as his hand glided up and down his shaft. It didn't take him long to come, the tightening his muscles sent Angel over the edge with him.

Spent Angel pulled out of Wesley and patted him on the butt. "Gunn, was right."

Wesley stood up and stretched. "Since every victory ends with sex you shouldn't be that surprised."

Angel grinned sheepishly. He suddenly frowned when he realized what they would be up against in the morning. "We should get some sleep. I'm worry about Giles's visit. Depending on what he says I'll need you to keep the demon at bay."

It still amazed Wesley that Angel's demon accepted him. That if Angelus ever came back he wouldn't have to fear for his life. His friends lives were an entirely different story though. So he would do everything in his power to stop that from ever happening. "I'll do everything I can, to keep everyone safe."

Angel smiled as Wesley's words comforted him. "Let's go to bed, baby."

"Sounds fantastic," Wesley replied. "I need sleep. Someone tired me out somehow."

Spike stopped at a MacDonald's drive thru before going to Cordelia's place. Cordelia didn't even care about all the grease and fat she was going to eat. They saved those people she was allowed to have a cheat day for her diet besides she ordered a diet coke. When they got to her apartment the door automatically opened. "Hi, Dennis," Cordelia greeted. The jacket she was wearing slipped from her shoulders and floated to the closet.

"We need to get ourselves one of those!" Spike exclaimed as Dennis took the bags of food from his hands and watched as the bag sailed into the kitchen in awe.

Xander ignored Spike's stupid comment. He knew Spike was soulless but it didn't mean he had to be heartless. Did Spike forget that Dennis hadn't always been a ghost and from what he'd been told Dennis had a horrible death? And the fact that it was at the hands of his own mother made it so much worse. "Wow, Cordy, this place is great!"

"Yup, I have a friendly ghost that helps around the house and it's rent-controlled," Cordelia said with a smile. "It was totally worth almost dying for."

Xander had no idea what Cordy was talking about but he had a feeling it was an interesting story.

"Sorry, there isn't a spare bedroom for you guys but I do have two recliners you can sleep on," Cordelia offered.

Spike looked at the recliners and decided that they would probably be better than the one Xander kept him tied to for those couple weeks.

"That's fine, thanks for putting us up," Xander said with a smile. His stomach suddenly grumbled loudly. "I think I'm hungry."

Cordelia laughed. "It's nice to see something haven't changed."

"It's a good think he worked in construction because the way he eats I'd be rolling him everywhere," Spike commented while he pulled the food out of the bags and handed Xander his food first. He knew better than to make his Xan-pet wait for food.

Xander gawked at Spike. "You'd still love me if I gained a hundred pounds?"

Cordelia looked at Spike waiting for his answer as well.

Looking uncomfortable with Cordelia staring at him Spike answered, "Of course I would, Xan. I'd love you if you were bald and smelt like stinky cheese."

Cordelia wrinkled up her nose. That was sweet and gross at the same time. But from the look on Xander's face he just found it sweet. "Can we eat before you two make me puke?"

After blowing a kiss to Spike, Xander grabbed a handful of fries and stuffed them into his mouth. Salty, greasy goodness.

"I have not missed watching you eat," Cordelia commented before biting into a chicken nugget.

"I know what you mean, cheerleader," Spike said. "I'm still trying to figure out how he doesn't choke and die while stuffing his face like that."

Xander looked up fries hanging out of his mouth, "Wha...?"


	9. Chapter 9

Title: New Beginnings 9/25+Epilogue

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: Spike/Xander, Angel/Wesley

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Spike and Xander run from Sunnydale to LA

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5 No Anya, Dawn or Glory.

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Bunny Plot by: Thephoenixandthedragon4ever: Spike and Xander run from Sunnydale to LA to for help from Angel, Wesley and Cordy.

(Angel/Wesley) Wesley with his motorcycle and leather pants.

 **Part Nine**

Cordelia was woken up by a text from Angel at eight the next morning. Giles had just phoned to inform him that he would be in L.A by ten that morning. She groaned and rolled out of bed. The night before didn't go quite as she planned. She had a bath but Spike and Xander had her T.V blasting that she couldn't just enjoy her soak. And don't get her started on all the sexy, moaning noises coming from her living room when she had finally gone to bed. Cordelia ended up needing to put her hear buds in and listen to her MP3 player for the rest of the night. It really was a good thing they were both hot because she could have murdered them!

Thank God they'd be going back to the hotel tonight. After getting dressed she went to the kitchen where Dennis had already started the coffee. "You are a heaven sent, Dennis," Cordelia said to the ghost. She poured herself a large cup of coffee with a spoonful of sugar and a splash of milk. "I hope those two numskulls didn't drive you too crazy last night." A kitchen chair was pulled out for her. "Thanks."

She took the next fifteen minutes to enjoy her delicious coffee before heading out to join the others. It wasn't that she particularly wanted to see Giles but she didn't want him thinking she was still a spoiled brat that did what she wanted. Buffy was bound to have told everyone she was working with Angel and she wanted him to take her serious because he never did back in Sunnydale. "Dennis, do me a favor and make sure they don't destroy everything. I've finally decorated this place to my liking and I'd hate to have to kill them and have them haunting us for the rest of my life." Cordelia could have sworn she heard a laugh.

Slipping on her flats she grabbed her purse and cars keys. With one last look at Spike and Xander snoring on her recliners Cordelia opened her door and left. She's have to remember to tell Angel he was footing the bill for the cleaning of her furniture.

Getting into her car she prayed to the powers that be that everything would be fine and that Spike and Xander could just live their lives and be happy.

No, she was no longer the girl from Sunnydale.

When Cordelia arrived at the hotel all three men were up and dressed and drinking coffee. And by the looks on their faces she wasn't the only one worried about how things were going to play out with their visitor. It was nice to know she wasn't the only one. If she was, Gunn would probably say it was because she was female and then she'd have to hit him. "I brought bagels," Cordelia announced.

"Great, Angel is refusing to make pancakes because Xander would freak out," Gunn said coming over and snagging the bag from her hands. He opened the bag and pulled one out before taking a huge bite out of it.

"How are Spike and Alexander doing?" Wesley asked as the bagels were passed to him.

Cordelia collapsed onto a chair. "Sleeping. I didn't want to wake them... well I did but I didn't want them worrying about this. I figure enough of us already are."

Angel gave a small smile at that. "Hopefully he won't be here long. Just long enough time to give him the book and to get some information."

"So what is this guy like anyway?" Gunn asked curiously. "Is he a replica of Wesley?"

"No, not all watchers are the same," Wesley answered somewhat sadly. "While Giles made mistakes when he was a watcher, he was still respected by the council and by his slayer. I on the other hand was never respected by either. I'm not leader material and Buffy and the others knew that."

Angel placed a soothing hand on Wesley's neck. "If you were still a watcher you wouldn't be here with me."

"Besides," Gunn said. "I couldn't imagine the big guy not getting any on a regular basis."

"Trust me you don't want to," Cordelia stated as she picked at her multi-grain bagel. "He's broody and boring. Xander would agree. He also never sang in Sunnydale. Now that's something I miss!"

Angel brooded at Cordelia's comment. "I'm not that bad!"

"Tell that to Lorne. Poor guy closed the bar for three days to deal after listening to you sing!" Gunn joined in.

"Angel sings?" Giles asked shocked. He was standing at the door adjusting his glasses.

"I think only Angel considers it singing," Cordelia replied with a smile. As much as she wanted to rip Giles a new one that would be suspicious so she would have to take everything she learned from her acting classes and put them to work! "Welcome to Angel Investigations, Giles. Can I get you a cup of coffee?"

Giles stared. Buffy had told him Cordelia and Wesley were working for Angel but he had assumed Cordelia just spent most of her days filing her nails and Wesley... well he couldn't imagine Wesley doing anything successful without screaming like a little girl. "Yes, thank you, Cordelia."

With a smile still on Cordelia went to the kitchen area and started a fresh pot of coffee.

"Mr. Giles, it's good to see you again," Wesley said as he walked up to Giles and held out a hand. "I hope everything is well in Sunnydale."

"Unfortunately if it was I wouldn't be here," Giles said shaking Wesley's hand. He couldn't believe the drastic change in Wesley. With the leather he looked like a guy you wouldn't want to mess with. Wesley was nothing like he was back in Sunnydale. Giles was impressed to say the least.

Wesley nodded in understanding. "Of course, I'll go get The Book of Bramelin'isk from Angel's office."

Gunn stepped up towering slightly over Giles. "I'm Gunn, I'm Angel's go to guy when things get too hairy for him." He crossed his arms causing his muscles to flex.

"Oh, hello, It's nice to meet you," Giles with a wavering smile. He got a strange vibe about Gunn.

Wesley and Cordelia came back practically at the same time. Giles accepted the mug and book. He took a sip of the coffee and had to stop from spitting it out. It was horrible. "This is... wonderful. Thank you, Cordelia."

Angel was finally able to get a word in. "How is everyone back in Sunnydale? I haven't heard from anyone since... Faith."

"We're all doing fine. Buffy and Willow are doing well with their college studies. Willow has moved in with Tara and I believe Buffy and Riley have been talking about getting a place off campus." Giles shot Angel an apologetic look. It had to hurt to know that your once soulmate had moved on to such a commitment relationship as to moving in together.

"I'm happy for her. For all of them," Angel said as he pulled Wesley to his side to make a statement. "I still think Buffy could have done better but as long as she's happy that's all that matter's...right?"

Giles couldn't believe what he was seeing. Angel and Wesley were together? How was that possible? Angel had been so madly in love with Buffy and Wesley had been so infatuated with Cordelia it had been borderline creepy. And not to mention the curse. "Oh... y-yes, of course," he stumbled out.

"How is Harris and that pain in the ass grand childe of mine?," Angel said nonchalant. He thought he saw something flicker in Giles's eyes but if he had it had disappeared.

"Xander is no longer with us," Giles admitted.

Showtime. Cordelia dropped her own mug of coffee while tears welled up in her eyes. "X-Xander's dead? Why didn't you call us?!" She demanded to know.

"What?" Giles asked confused. "Oh, no. I'm sorry, Cordelia. I meant that he is no longer in Sunnydale."

"Why did he leave?" Angel asked curiously.

Giles sighed. "I'm afraid the stress of the Hellmouth just got to him. The boy held on as long as he could but we all knew it would be a matter of time before he couldn't deal with the dangers any longer. It's for the best I think. It's been much easier not having to babysit him every time there was patrol."

Gunn went over to Cordelia and pulled her into a hug making it look like he was trying to calm her down from her 'misunderstanding' but really he was stopping her from gouging out Giles's eyes with her newly manicured nails.

"I always thought Xander was stronger than that," Angel said. He looked Giles in the eyes. "I guess you really don't know someone." He paused before asking his next question. "Have you tried looking for him?"

Giles's jaw clenched. "We thought about it but he made his choice. And that choice wasn't us."

"And Spike? Is he still giving you any trouble?" Angel asked.

Giles tried to remain disinterested but everyone saw a dark look cross his face. "Spike apparently pissed off one too many demons. He was killed a few weeks back."

Wesley had to hold Angel back. "Spike's dead? Why didn't you tell me about this?!" Angel demanded.

Giles was taken back by Angel's reaction. "We didn't think you'd care. You weren't concerned when we told you the Initiative cut open his skull and placed a chip in his brain."

Angel sagged against Wesley. Giles was right. He hadn't cared. At the time he thought it had been for the best but now knowing everything he knew he had been wrong. "You're right. I'm sorry, Giles. It's been a rough couple days."

"I understand," Giles said with a slight smile. "He was still family even though he was a disgrace. It's hard to lose someone especially someone who's betrayed you."

They all knew he wasn't talking about Angel and Spike. "It is," Angel agreed. "But Spike's where he deserves to be. Where he should have been all along."

"I think I can speak for all of us when I say I agree," Giles replied with a nod.

"Would you like to stay for lunch, Mr. Giles?" Wesley asked politely. It would too suspicious if they just kicked him out.

Giles smiled at the generous offer. "I'd love too but I should really be getting back to Sunnydale. This book will be a great help to stopping the new threat thank you." He shook hands with Wesley and Angel. "It was good seeing you all again and it was nice meeting you, Gunn."

"Same here," Gunn replied with a forced smile.

Giles was about to leave but Cordelia grabbed his jacket. "I-If Xander ever comes home will you tell him to call me?"

"Of course, but I can assure you he won't come back. He's too much of a coward." With those Giles's last words before leaving.

Angel listened for Giles's car and only when he couldn't hear it anymore he began to tear the lobby apart with a howl. He put a hole through the wall, shredded the fabric from the couch and tore the top clear off the front desk and tossed it towards the staircase. The force of the hit broke two of the

stairs.

"Angel!" Wesley yelled. He ran over to him and grabbed him back the shoulders. "Calm down, right this instant!"

Vamping out Angel growled. "Did you hear how he talked about them? He doesn't even care that Xander's gone. They're better off without him? Really? Do you have any idea how many times he's saved their lives? He wasn't the only one to find trouble! Xander stood up to Angelus, did you know that? He was only seventeen years old and he made Angelus back down. He isn't a coward. He's better than the lot of them."

"You're not just mad at them," Cordelia added. "You're mad at yourself for how you first reacted when you found out Spike got the chip when they told you about it. You wish that you had cared then and that you had been there for him. But guess what? You're here for him now and that's all that matters now. So stop having a tantrum and destroying our office! You'll scare off any potential clients."

"Plus Xander's gonna be mad enough about everything he's going to have to fix. Do you want to add to that?" Gunn asked. Though Xander would probably love the construction work that needed to be done. He'd been telling him he'd been thinking of doing some renovations on the hotel anyway, now he had a reason to start.

Wesley grabbed Angel's hand. "Give us a minute." He walked Angel into his office and closed the door. "Angel, I know you feel bad but you can't change the past. What you can do now is apologize. Tearing up our home won't fix anything."

"You're right," Angel said quietly. "It's just I should have been there for him, Wes. He was counting on people who hated him to help him. It couldn't have been easy."

"In the end he wasn't just counting on people who hated him though now, was he?" Wesley questioned. He placed a hand on Angel's cheek and he felt all the tension slip away. "He had Xander. He's here and he knows that you care about him. What do you think he'd say if he saw you acting this way?"

"He'd called me a pouf," Angel said with a smile.

Wesley smiled as well. "Exactly. Now let's go clean up that mess so when Alexander comes in he can assess the damage that you've caused."

"I can already see how much it's going to cost me," Angel moaned. His damn temper just cost him a shit load of money.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: New Beginnings 10/25+Epilogue

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: Spike/Xander, Angel/Wesley

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Spike and Xander run from Sunnydale to LA

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5 No Anya, Dawn or Glory.

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Bunny Plot by: Thephoenixandthedragon4ever: Spike and Xander run from Sunnydale to LA to for help from Angel, Wesley and Cordy. (Angel/Wesley) Wesley with his motorcycle and leather pants.

 **Part Ten**

"The watcher really pissed you off, eh, Peaches?" Spike asked as he looked around and saw the mess that hadn't been there the day before.

"Wasn't all because of Giles. He just made me realize how big of prick I was when they told me about the chip. I should have done something. At least come to see you make sure you were getting blood. Just to make sure you were okay." There was torment in Angel's eyes. It was something that the others hadn't seen in a while.

Spike rolled his eyes. "I don't like this Angel. I like the Angel we've seen the last few weeks. Stop brooding. It wasn't all bad anyway. I had my Xan-pet looking after me long before we got together. So stop your pity party and acting like a pouf and just tell us what happened."

Cordelia had this look on her face that said 'I told you so'.

"He told us Xander ran away because he was a coward and couldn't deal with the stress and that you were killed because you pissed off too many demons," Gunn summarized. There was no point in beating around the bush. "Oh and they aren't looking for him because he made his choice and quote on quote it wasn't them."

It was Spike's turn to vamp out. "He said that about my Xan-pet?!"

"Yeah," Gunn answered.

"Those ungrateful pricks!" Spike yelled before picking up a nearby plant and throwing it across the room breaking the front door.

"Geez, is there an anger management class for vampires?" Cordelia asked. "And don't even think that to pay for all of this that you'll be paying me less this week. I'm not the one going around breaking everything!"

Wesley shot her a look. "So, it wasn't you who broke the coffee pot last month?"

Cordelia scoffed. "It was already broken!"

"Guys!" Xander yelled rubbing his head. "Who cares about who broke what or what Giles said about me. The important thing is that they aren't looking for me and Spike!"

Everyone went quiet and thought about what Xander was saying. He was right. Even though Giles had said hurtful things the only thing that truly mattered was that they didn't after to fear being come after. Spike was the first to react. All of his anger disappeared and all he felt was relief and joy. He rushed over to Xander, picked him up and swung him around.

"If I didn't know that Spike was a vampire this would look really weird," Gunn commented because Spike's frame was so much smaller than Xander's.

"I love you babe, but if you don't put me down I'm going to barf on you," Xander said with a laugh.

Spike all but dropped Xander. He loved Xander but vomit was something he didn't deal well with. "We have to celebrate!"

"Karaoke?" Xander asked with a mischievous look. He'd heard about Angel's horrible singing but he wanted to hear for himself.

"NO!" Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn yelled.

Spike joined Xander. "Come on, you've told us about this Lorne bloke and Caritas Bar but we haven't met him yet. What better way to celebrate than singing and drinking? It should be mine and Xander's choice after all, right?"

The others looked at each other in defeat. "Fine," Gunn grumbled. "But you guys are buying the first round."

Angel couldn't hide his excitement. He loved singing karaoke even though the others didn't. "I have the perfect song I'm going to sing."

Wesley groaned. "Mandy again?"

"I like it," Angel defended.

Xander leaned in and whispered in Spike's ear, "this is going to be so good!"

"Angelcakes!" Lorne shouted as soon as he saw Angel and his little band of merry men walk through the door. "I haven't seen you for a while. I was starting to feel neglected. Have you decided to leave that hunky man of yours for me?" he asked winking at Wesley.

"Sorry, Lorne," Angel said regrettably. "But I'm still madly in love with Wes."

Lorne let out a sigh. "Fine, but let me tell you, pudding, I'm not going to wait around forever!" He clapped his hands together. "Now! Tell me about these two scrumptious men you've brought for me."

"Lorne, this is Spike my grand childe and Xander Harris his mate," Angel introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you Lorne, they've told us a lot about you," Xander held out his hand a smile on his face.

Lorne took hold of Xander's hand and smiled as well. "I hope all bad," he said winking.

"Don't forget he belongs to a master vampire and he gets very jealous of other men ogling his mate," Spike warned Lorne.

"Well, how does your mate feel about *you* being ogled?" Lorne said looking over Spike. "Sorry, Angel I think I've fallen for a new vampire."

"Of course you have," Spike said puffing out his chest. "Why would you want him when you could want me?"

Cordelia huffed. "I get all dressed up in a dress I can't afford and I get no attention? There was a time when I would have had all the boys falling over themselves to get to me. I knew I shouldn't have eaten those Chicken McNuggets."

"I think you look gorgeous, Cordy," Gunn told her with a smile. "You'd still be the prettiest girl in a burlap sack."

"Finally!" Cordelia said playing with her hair.

Lorne rubbed his hands together. "Now, what can I get you all? First round is on the house."

"Beer with a shot of whiskey and keep them coming," Spike ordered. He hadn't had much of a chance to drink since being in L.A and he was about to make up for it.

Everyone put in their orders all beers except for Cordelia's Sea Breeze.

"So, which of you will be singing for me tonight?" Lorne asked as he waited for the bartender to get their order ready.

"Angel has already picked his song," Wesley warned Lorne.

Lorne rubbed his head already feeling a headache coming on. "Mandy again?"

"It's a classic!" Angel defended for the second time that night. "You just don't know music."

Ignoring Angel's false statement he turned to the others. "Who else am I signing up? Please anyone else," he begged.

"I think since this was Xander's and Spike's idea they should sing for us," Gunn suggested with a smug look.

"I'd like to see that," Wesley added after taking a sip of his beer.

Xander shrugged. "I'm game though I'm going to apologize now."

"You're a horrible singer?" Wesley questioned.

"Not horrible. And no, for the song I'm going to pick," Xander explained. He finished his beer and hopped off his seat. "Alright, let's do this! Come on handsome." He linked arms with Lorne. "Wish me luck, babe!"

Spike's jaw was on the floor. Xander was actually going to sing in front of a room full of demons? Hell Spike had never heard him sing before! He prayed that Xander didn't stink.

When they got to the stage Xander whispered in Lorne's ear what song he wanted. Lorne grinned. The crowd especially Spike was in for a treat. Lorne climbed on the stage waving the DJ to turn down the music. "Ladies and gentlemen, we've got some fresh meat singing for us tonight. Let's hear it for Xander Harris," Lorne announced. As Xander climbed on the stage Lorne set up his music. He couldn't wait to read Xander.

Xander stood in front of the microphone. "H-hi, I hope that I don't make anyone run out of here with my singing," he joked. There were a few chuckles when the music started. He opened his mouth and began to sing.

 _It's amazing how you_

 _Can speak right to my heart._

 _Without saying a word_

 _You can light up the dark._

 _Try as I may, I could never explain_

 _What I hear when you don't say a thing._

The Los Angeles crew could not believe what they were hearing. Xander was actually good.

 _The smile on your face_

 _Lets me know that you need me._

 _There's a truth in your eyes_

 _Saying you'll never leave me._

 _The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall._

 _You say it best when you say nothing at all._

Lorne grabbed a spare microphone and became Xander's back up singer. He never could resist singing a love song!

 _All day long I can hear_

 _People talking out loud (oooh)._

 _But when you hold me near (you hold me near)_

 _You drown out the crowd (the crowd, the crowd)._

 _Try as they may, they can never define_

 _What's been said between your heart and mine._

There were twinges of sorrow flowing through Xander from just that line and Lorne felt it like a tidal wave.

 _The smile on your face_

 _Lets me know that you need me._

 _There's a truth in your eyes_

 _Saying you'll never leave me._

 _The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall._

 _You say it best (you say it best) when you say nothing at all._

 _The smile on your face_

 _Lets me know that you need me._

 _There's a truth in your eyes_

 _Saying you'll never leave me._

 _The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall._

 _You say it best (you say it best) when you say nothing at all._

 _(You say it best when you say nothing at all._

 _You say it best when you say nothing at all.)_

 _That smile on your face,_

 _The truth in your eyes,_

 _The touch of your hand_

 _Lets me know that you need me._

 _(You say it best when you say nothing at all._

 _You say it best when you say nothing at all.)_

The entire room erupted into cheers when the song ended. With the lights shining in his eyes Xander couldn't see anything but when he was pulled into a hug and was kissed he knew it was Spike. "Was I okay?" he asked.

"Okay? Pet, you were amazing! I never knew you could sing!" Spike praised. "I could listen to you sing every bloody day!"

Xander blushed at the compliment. He watched as Lorne came over. "Thanks for the back up."

"Anytime, buttercup," Lorne replied but he had a look on his face. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Xander asked confused. He was having problems concentrating on Lorne because Spike was rubbing up against him. Apparently his singing was like an aphrodisiac to Spike.

Lorne shot him a sympathetic look. "For what your friends did to you. But you should know things will be better for you here. You and your horny vamp here have found your place. But there will another obstacle ahead that you will have to face with important decisions to be made."

Spike stopped what he was doing concerned about what Lorne was saying. "What do you mean other obstacles?"

"I don't see the future, pumpkin I can just sense it. I'm sorry, that's all I've got for you," Lorne answered. He shook his head trying to get the feeling to go away. "I should go and mingle. I wouldn't be a very good host if I didn't."

"Let's not tell the others," Xander whispered into Spike's ear as he leaned his head against Spike's "Not yet anyway. Things have finally gotten good and I don't want them worry about us so soon after we just got out of the last mess. They deserve to concentrate on themselves."

Spike didn't want to keep secrets from them especially Angel. He didn't want Angel to find doubt in trusting him again. "We'll keep it quiet for now. But we will tell them."

Xander looked and saw his friends laughing. Whatever was going to happen he just hoped it didn't effect them.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: New Beginnings 11/25+Epilogue

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: Spike/Xander, Angel/Wesley

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Spike and Xander run from Sunnydale to LA

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5 No Anya, Dawn or Glory.

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Bunny Plot by: Thephoenixandthedragon4ever: Spike and Xander run from Sunnydale to LA to for help from Angel, Wesley and Cordy. (Angel/Wesley) Wesley with his motorcycle and leather pants.

 **Part Eleven**

The next afternoon everyone apart from Angel and Spike were hungover. Cordelia wore her huge sunglasses indoor, Wesley was drinking pot after pot of coffee, Gunn was on the floor behind the counter sleeping and Xander, poor Xander was in the bathroom puking up the chili fries and buffalo wings he had the night before. Spike warned him, but Xander ignored him and now he was paying the price.

"Times like this I love being a vampire," Angel commented while drinking a mug of blood.

"Shut. Up," Cordelia moaned as her own voice hurt her head.

Angel smirked. He watched Spike come down from his room his docs missing. "What happened?"

"Xander puked on them," Spike whined. "I told him not to eat that crap. Why am I suffering?"

"Because you are in a relationship with him and this is part of being in a relationship. When one suffers, both suffer," Wesley replied his forehead pressed against the cool table top in the kitchen area. God, Xander needed to put a dimmer switch in here.

Spike wrinkled up his nose. "That's not bloody fair!"

"Oh, stop your whining," Gunn said stumbling in to the room. He took Wesley's cup of coffee and took a long drink from it not caring that it burned his mouth.

Spike glared. He was a master vampire. He did not whine... much.

"We can't have our entire team out sick," Angel finally said. "What are cures for a hangover?"

"Wes, you're our magic man can you whip up something to help us? Please," Cordelia begged. Why did the lights have to be so bright? Did Angel like the dark?

Wesley lifted his head of the table. "I am in no condition to try to concoct something up. Angel, you have to have some underground connections for drugs. Go find us something," Wesley insisted. He pressed his hand against his forehead and moaned in pain. This was why he didn't drink, he never could handle his alcohol.

Angel ranked a hand through Wesley's hair as he though. "I may have something around here for you."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" If Gunn's head wasn't about to explode he would have been kicking Angel's ass all over the hotel.

"It was Doyle's, I forgot about it. It's a tea." He stood up and started to boil some water on the stove while he pulled a jar out from the cupboard over the fridge. Angel then grabbed four tea cups. While he waited for the water to boil he turned to Cordelia, guilt taking over. "I'm sorry, Cordy. He didn't use it much you know how he preferred alcohol."

Too sore to be mad Cordelia said, "Just package up some for me to take home and make sure you keep me stalked in it and we won't have a problem in the future."

When the tea was done he and Spike handed them out before Spike took the fourth one up to Xander. Hopefully whatever this was would help fast. Spike unlocked the door to their room and Xander was no longer on the bed. He was once again in the bathroom his head all but in the toilet.

"Oh, Xan." Spike placed the tea cup on the counter. "I thought your stomach was empty."

"I thought it was too," Xander rasped out before sticking his head back into the toilet.

Spike grabs a washcloth and ran cold water over it. After he was sure Xander was done being sick Spike helped him tilt his head back and wiped his mouth. "I've got something that will make you feel better, luv," Spike spoke softly. He tossed the cloth into the sink before picking up the cooling tea. "I know you hate tea but you've got to drink it." He pressed the cup against Xander's lips and lightly tipped it.

As much as Xander wanted to fight Spike, if having tea in his mouth for ten seconds would make him feel better he'd do it. Xander swallowed it quickly. It actually wasn't that bad. It tasted like ginger and mint.

"Good, boy," Spike praised when Xander finished it all. "Let's get you back into bed and rest a bit longer." He helped Xander off the cold floor, flushed the toilet and walked Xander back to the bed.

"Lay with me?" Xander asked with heavy eyelids.

Spike tucked him in. "Course I will. Angel can take care of the other three."

"Okay," Xander replied as he allowed his eyes to finally shut.

A little nap and Spike was sure Xander would be back to his old happy self.

A couple hours later everyone was back in the kitchen area eating lunch. "I have to say, I thought you were bullshitting us with that tea but my hangover is completely gone," Gunn said impressed.

Cordelia who's sunglasses were now on top of her head eating a Greek salad. "I'm just glad I now have something to help with the visions."

Xander agreed though he wasn't really listening. All he could think about was what Lorne had told them the night before. Why couldn't they just be left alone to be happy? He was pulled from his thoughts when Spike kissed his temple.

"You all right, Xan?" Spike asked worriedly. He knew what Xander was thinking about because he was thinking about the same thing.

"Yes, you haven't touch your burger." Wesley noticed.

Xander's head snapped up realizing he was being talked to. "Oh, yeah. Sorry. I was just thinking about how much fun I had last night. Lorne is quite the character."

Angel laughed. "Yes, he is. He's a good guy."

None of them heard the front door open until they heard a meek female voice. "H-hello? Is anyone here? I need help."

Angel jumped off his chair getting into hero mode. Walking quickly to meet his new client. "Hi."

"Are you... Angel?" She asked nervously. The woman was in her mid-forties and wearing glasses.

"I am," Angel confirmed. The others came out from the other room. "And this is my team. What can we do for you?"

The woman looked like she was ready to bolt. "My name is Sara Johnson. My husband David was kidnapped three nights ago."

"Did you call the police?" Wesley asked, walking up to stand beside Angel.

"Y-yes, but they didn't believe me," Mrs. Johnson answered.

Xander came up to the shaken woman and guided her to Angel's office. He had a feeling that the destroyed lobby was making her more nervous. "Why didn't they believe you?"

"Because he was taken by a monster," Mrs. Johnson said before breaking down.


	12. Note

Note:

Due to Real Life I will not be posting the next chapter until the the beginning of October. I hope everyone will still be interested in the adventures Spander and the others are going through when I come back. I will also reply to all comments at that time. I'm sorry for neglecting them.

I'll see you all in October!

-Forsaken


	13. Chapter 12

Title: New Beginnings 12/25+Epilogue

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: Spike/Xander, Angel/Wesley

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Spike and Xander run from Sunnydale to LA

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5 No Anya, Dawn or Glory.

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Bunny Plot by: Thephoenixandthedragon4ever: Spike and Xander run from Sunnydale to LA to for help from Angel, Wesley and Cordy. (Angel/Wesley) Wesley with his motorcycle and leather pants.

 **Part Twelve**

Everyone was crammed into Angel's office. The only ones sitting were Angel and Mrs. Johnson. Wesley had provided her with tissues and Cordelia had her sketch book out to draw the description of the demon that kidnapped David.

"We were leaving the movie theater after seeing The Perfect Storm, we parked a few blocks from the theater. When we were a block away from our car this... thing came out from the shadows, hit my poor David in the head and just dragged him away," Mrs. Johnson tearfully explained of that nights events.

"What did it look like?" Cordelia asked, pencil in hand.

Mrs. Johnson took a deep breath. It was hard to think with all these people staring at her. "It was big, seven feet tall maybe? It was a burnt orange color and scaly, it kind of looked like the Creature from the Black Lagoon."

"Burnt orange, you say?" Wesley said confused. He had this look on his face as if he were trying to remember something.

"Yes," Mrs. Johnson answered. "Do you know what it is?" She asked as she nervously balled up the tissue in her hand.

Wesley was muttering to himself before speaking out loud. "It sounds like an Ascrikin demon but that's odd."

"Why's it odd?" Xander asked confused.

"Well... they are normally found in Europe, specifically England," Wesley explained. "I've never heard of them migrating from the continent."

Mrs. Johnson's eyes widened in bewilderment. "Europe? What would it be doing here?"

"I don't have a bloody clue," Wesley admitted.

"Where are they usually found in England?" Spike asked as he thought back to his human days and walking around London during the day with his mother to do shopping.

Wesley thought more about what he had learned about the demons with the Watcher's Council. "Usually in forests, near moss."

"Why would it take this specific guy?" Gunn asked. "I mean don't demons usually kill not kidnap?"

Cordelia placed a calming hand on Mrs. Johnson's shoulder when she started to cry again. She shot Gunn a dirty look. "Demons do a lot of different things." She paused and looked at Wes. "But this specific one usually does what?"

"They aren't immortal but close to it, but to stay that strong they need to have a sacrifice. They have a ritual that needs to be done every five years precisely. If not they will become vulnerable until the next sacrifice," Wesley said remembering all he knows about the Ascrikin. "Fire is one of the very few things they are vulnerable to."

"What's the nearest forest?" Xander asked. Besides the hotel, Cordelia's place, shopping and demon killing in the city Xander really hadn't been anywhere else.

"The closest forest is Angeles National Forest," Gunn answered being the only one born and raised in Los Angeles. "It's a two hour drive just north of here."

Angel nodded. "Gunn, you're driving. Cordelia, could you stay here with Mrs. Johnson?" he asked.

"And miss out on spending the next four hours crammed in the car with you guys?" Cordelia asked sarcastically. "Sure, I can give Mrs. Johnson a manicure while we wait for you. It will help relax you and it looks like you haven't had a manicure in, well ever." She looked down at Mrs. Johnson's feet who was wearing sandals. "I was going to suggest a pedicure but I think we should leave that to the professionals. Oh! I've also got cucumber in the fridge, I can cut some up and we can help those puffy eyes of yours. You want to look good when they bring your husband home." Cordelia completely missed the insulted look Mrs. Johnson gave her as she planned an entire make over in her head for their

new client.

Angel knew Cordelia was doing this to distract Mrs. Johnson from what was happening but she had a backwards way of doing it. "Wes, Xander pull the cars around into the alley while Spike, Gunn and I get what we'll need."

"The three of you can go in Angel's car," Spike decided for them. He was wanted some time with Xander make sure that he really was all right and not just putting up a front after the cryptic message they got from Lorne.

"Just remember we're on a job," Gunn said going into the room that held all the weapons. "No lagging behind because if you get lost we ain't coming back to find you two."

Spike flipped him the bird. He may be a soulless vampire but he knew the group depended on him to be there to help and he wouldn't let them down. He wouldn't let Xander down.

As they were leaving Cordelia could be heard grilling Mrs. Johnson as to how she would be paying.

Fifteen minutes later they were on the road. Spike made sure to stay close behind Angel's car because the last thing he wanted was for him and Xander to get lost. That would be down right embarrassing. "Are you sure you're all right, Xan?" Spike asked his eyes staying on the road the entire time. He was glad that Xander had the windows tinted to the point of it almost being illegal.

"I don't know, Spike. Why can't things just be normal for us?" Xander asked sounded exhausted even though he had a good long nap.

"Because we aren't normal," Spike reminded him.

Xander shot him a sideways look. "I know that, but that doesn't mean we can't have normalcy in our lives. Not always worrying about what's around the next corner waiting to try and tear us apart."

"No one is going to tear us apart," Spike said sounding so sure of himself. "We can beat anything that anyone throws at us. We're stronger than anything out there." He blindly grabbed Xander's hand with his who squeezed it hard for reassurance. "We're going to be fine but Angel and the others are counting on us to help them. Are you up for this?"

Taking a calming breath Xander answered, "yeah, I'm good. Let's kill this bastard and get Mr. Johnson back to his wife."

"That's my boy!" Spike exclaimed. He brought Xander's hand up to his lips and kissed it.

Two hours later the group made it to the forest. They drove as far as they could into the forest to lessen any walking time. Both cars would most likely need a paint job but if it saved them time it was worth it. Climbing out of the cars Wesley popped the trunk of Angel's convertible. There were swords but also a flame-thrower. Spike had called dips because he wasn't going to trust any of them including Xander on not accidentally setting him on fire.

Xander helped Spike get the flame-thrower pack onto his back. "So what's the plan?"

"The area is huge but what will help us find the Ascrikin is that they like to stay close to large rocky areas. It keeps them cool in the heat and warm in the cold," Wesley explained.

"Follow me," Gunn said. The walk would be long but he had no doubt they could make good time.

When it got darker Xander, Wesley and Gunn pulled out flashlights. They kept the beams to the ground so they didn't attract any unwanted attention.

Angel and Spike lead the group using their keen sense of smell to track the demon. Neither enjoyed nature and preferred urban areas and wanted to kill the demon save Mr. Johnson and get home as soon as possible.

"Do you smell that?" Angel asked.

Spike wrinkled up his nose in disgust. "Smells like... Sulfur."

Wesley stumbled closer. "We're getting closer. That will be for the sacrifice. We need to hurry."

Deciding since he had the flame-thrower Spike ran ahead leaving the others in his dust. He barely heard Xander whisper loudly at him to get his ass back there. It only took him a few minutes to finish tracking the Ascrikin. There was a small fire going, just enough to give off a light. Spike saw Mr. Johnson bound, gagged and dirty. He sat close to the fire as if the demon wanted to make sure he stayed warm.

Before seeing the demon Spike heard him creeping up from behind him. As swiftly as he could Spike twirled around and just before the Ascrikin was in sight he blasted the flame-thrower. The demon squealed and cried out in pain. It's arms waved around trying to put the flames out but it was unsuccessful. Spike watched as the skin turned from burnt orange to black prior to the demon falling to the ground dead.

By the time the others reached Spike, he was already untying Mr. Johnson and helping him to his feet.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Xander yelled before punching Spike in the face alarming everyone. "You never go after a demon by yourself. That's how you get yourself kill, you asshole!" He went to punch Spike again but Spike grabbed him immobilizing him.

"I'm fine, luv," Spike reassured Xander. "I got him before he could make a move. It tried sneaking up on me and didn't even make a move before I roasted him."

Wesley walked up and bent down to inspect the burnt body. Something was strange. "Spike, help Angel get the Ascrikin into the back of Xander's truck."

"Why?" Gunn asked glad he didn't have to carry the corpse all the way back to the cars.

"Excuse me," Mr. Johnson interrupted when he realized he had been forgotten about. "But who are you people?"

Angel stood up tall in hero mode. "We're from Angel Investigations. You're wife hired us to bring you home."

"Are you okay?" Xander asked pushing himself away from Spike. He looked the man over seeing no injuries. Not a single scratch. Mr. Johnson had no idea how lucky he was.

Mr. Johnson was a bit shaken. "I think so. What is that thing and why did it take me? Is Sara all right? Where is she?!"

"She's fine, Mr. Johnson," Wesley comforted him. "She's back at our business with an associate. Which is where we'll be headed as soon as we get back to our vehicles."

On the way back to the cars Xander ignored Spike who kept shooting him apologetic looks with those gorgeous blue eyes of his. That wasn't going to work. Not this time.


	14. Chapter 13

Title: New Beginnings 13/25+Epilogue

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: Spike/Xander, Angel/Wesley

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Spike and Xander run from Sunnydale to LA

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5 No Anya, Dawn or Glory.

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Bunny Plot by: Thephoenixandthedragon4ever: Spike and Xander run from Sunnydale to LA to for help from Angel, Wesley and Cordy. (Angel/Wesley) Wesley with his motorcycle and leather pants.

 **Part Thirteen**

All the way home Xander didn't say a single word to Spike. Not just because he was mad at him but because they had Mr. Johnson in the cabin with them and he was not going to have a freak out with him there. So the two hour drive was quiet except for the radio playing softly. When they pulled up in

front of Angel Investigations Mr. Johnson jumped out of the truck happy to be away from all that tension.

"David!" Mrs. Johnson cried as she ran out of the building. Her hair was done up, make up and nails done. She jumped into David's waiting arms, burying her face into his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, darling," Mr. Johnson replied hugging her tightly. "I'm just glad you're all right. I was worried about you."

Mrs. Johnson pulled away and her husband wiped away her tears, her eye make up smeared. "I must look like a mess."

"You look beautiful," Mr. Johnson said before kissing her. He turned to the fang gang. "Thank you so much for rescuing me and for looking after Sara. If there is anything we can do for you."

Cordelia held up a cheque that Mrs. Johnson had already given her with a big smile on her face. "No need! Your wife was very generous!"

After multiple more thank you's, the Johnson's finally left Cordelia and Gunn decided to go home. While they were walking to their separate cars Spike could hear Gunn filling Cordelia on what happened.

"Well, I think Angel and I will retire to our room for the rest of the evening. We will bring the demon in, in the morning. I have questions," Wesley said. "You two have a good night."

"Good night," Xander replied before heading to the kitchen to make something for dinner.

Angel shot Spike a pity look knowing he had a lot of butt kissing to do. He'd been in the same situation with Wesley once. Only once.

Deciding to give Xander a few minutes to himself Spike thought about how he was going to grovel. Should he actually get down on his knees and crawl? Would an 'I'm sorry' be good enough? There was only one way to find out. Walking into the kitchen Xander had his back to Spike as he bit into a turkey and ham sandwich. "You throw a mean right cross. Where did you learn to do that? The slayer?"

"Dad actually," Xander said before taking another bite. He stood at full length and his muscles all tense.

Spike had to stop from snarling. The thought of Xander's dad putting his hands on his mate made Spike want to go back to Sunnydale just to rip the man to shreds. He was startled out of his thoughts when he realized Xander had turned to face him. He'd never seen so much anger in those beautiful hazel eyes before and it hurt that it was directed at him. "I'm sorry, Xan. I jumped the gun. I've just been itching for a kill and now that we know we're safe I couldn't help it."

"Are you deaf or just dumb?" Xander hissed at Spike making sure he didn't raise his voice. The last thing he wanted was to attract Wes's or Angel's attention. "Did you forget what Lorne told us? How do you know that tonight couldn't have been the obstacle he was telling us about?"

"Xan, I'm not going to live my life in fear. It's not my style. Whatever's going to happen is going to happen and we'll deal with it when it comes. But I refuse to hide away," Spike said frustrated. "I know you're worried but you fell in love with me for me. Do you really want me to change?"

Xander's eyes softened. "If it keeps you alive than yes."

Spike stepped closer to Xander. "No, you don't. You don't want us hiding in our room until all the scary things disappear. We'd never leave it. We can't keep going over this. When it's time we'll stand together and so will the others. You have to believe that."

"I do. I do," Xander said. "But it doesn't stop me from panicking about losing you but I'll try to keep my paranoia about everything to a minimum. I love you too much, peroxide head."

"I love you more, wanker," Spike replied with a smile knowing he was forgiven. "How about we go upstairs and I give you a proper apology and a little distraction?"he suggested wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well... sex is the best distraction," Xander stated. "I'll probably need a lot of distracting for the unforeseeable future." He started to unzip his jeans.

Spike licked his lips before he picked Xander up and threw him over his shoulder fireman style. "Angel would kill us if we had sex on the kitchen table," he said making his way out of the kitchen and to the stairs.

"That doesn't mean you have to carry me. Though..." Xander grabbed a handful of Spike's ass. "I do have a great view."

"Minx!" Spike growled. He sprinted up the stairs and only stopped when he got to their door to pull the key card out of his pocket. "Quit wiggling or I'm going to end up dropping you on your head," he warned. Xander stilled immediately allowing Spike to open the door. Before the door even closed Spike had Xander on the bed and was pulling both their clothes off. "Pretty. So very pretty."

"I shouldn't be happy you call me that, but I am," Xander replied before kissing Spike's chest. "I like being your pretty."

Spike attacked Xander's mouth. He pulled away and yellow eyes stared into hazel ones. "You are my everything." Throwing Xander's and his jeans onto the floor Spike pulled Xander's legs up over his shoulders and slowly pushed his way into Xander. He was greeted with a tight, hot hold on him.

Xander's nails scratched Spike's scalp causing Spike to meow. Not that Spike would ever admit to making that sound. His eyes rolled back when Spike hit his prostate. He tightened around Spike causing him to moan. "Love you," Xander managed to get out.

"Love you too," Spike said as he pushed in and out of Xander. He smiled when Xander smiled softly up at him. His Xan was so gorgeous lying beneath him. Spike hoped that when the day soon Angel would be willing to turn Xander for him. Too make him an official part of the Order of Aurelius. Make him his true mate.

"Earth to, Spike," Xander said sleepily.

Spike had zoned out so much that he hadn't realized that both he and Xander came but from the stickiness between them he knew they had. "I'm here." He pulled out from Xander and laid beside him pulling Xander against him. They could clean up in the morning.

"That was great," Xander said looking up at Spike.

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it?" Spike said, not wanting Xander to realize he hadn't been there with him in their moment of passion.

Xander blinked tiredly. "We're going to be fine, right?" he asked for reassurance once more but fell asleep before he could be.

"Yeah, pet, we're going to be fine," Spike whispered to a snoring Xander.


	15. Chapter 14

Title: New Beginnings 14/25+Epilogue

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: Spike/Xander, Angel/Wesley

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Spike and Xander run from Sunnydale to LA

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5 No Anya, Dawn or Glory.

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Bunny Plot by: Thephoenixandthedragon4ever: Spike and Xander run from Sunnydale to LA to for help from Angel, Wesley and Cordy. (Angel/Wesley) Wesley with his motorcycle and leather pants.

 **Part Fourteen**

Angel had helped Wesley take the demon down to the basement the next evening while the others worked on a simple vampire ring. Cordelia had a vision of a large group of vampires having themselves a smorgasbord of humans who they had kidnapped from a high end, members only club. Cordelia had no doubt that they would show their appreciation of not being killed. Especially if they thought Gunn and Spike were dangerous themselves. Cordelia knew first hand. Her dad gave up a ton of money when a corrupt IRS agent who originally found out he hadn't paid his taxes in multiple years to sweep in under the rug for a hefty price. It was a few years later when he was found out and lost everything.

"All right, so are you going to tell me why we brought this home?" Angel asked while he watched Wesley inspected the body. "It stinks and if Cordelia ends up smelling it she's going to want to light those incenses again."

"Something is off about this Ascrikin demon. It doesn't make sense as to why it was in L.A. And it certainly doesn't make sense as to why it didn't attack Spike. If it felt as if it were going to lose it's sacrifice or be attacked it would have instantly have tried to kill him. They aren't known for the stealth

root unless..." Wesley pried its' mouth open and turned green from the smell. He flashed a small flashlight into its' mouth."It's an adolescent." He looked up at Angel. "Young Ascrikin demons are not violent. Until they become of age they rely on their parents to protect them."

Angel got closer to the table. "How do you know it's a kid?"

"Just like humans, Ascrinkin demons don't get their wisdom teeth until they are between the age of seventeen and twenty-one. This one doesn't have them." Wesley gave Angel the flashlight to let him look. "It can't be more than sixteen years old."

Pulling away Angel looked confused. "Then why did it kidnap Mr. Johnson? And why did it have everything it needed for a sacrifice? Where are its' parents?"

"Dead, I assume. If they weren't we would have been attacked after Spike killed their offspring," Wesley said. "I have absolutely no idea how it got to America or why it took Mr. Johnson."

"Doesn't matter anymore, does it? Its' dead and Mr. Johnson is safe and back with his wife," Angel said as he grabbed an axe. He was going to cut the body up. It would make disposing of it easier.

Wesley grabbed some plastic to wrap the pieces in. "No, I suppose it doesn't," he agreed though he wanted answers there was no way for him to get them. "The job is done and we move on to the next."

Once Angel had the body chopped up he went over to Wesley and kissed him. "Exactly. We can't focus on closed cases. Even if it is bizarre, we'd never move on from most of our cases."

Angel was right of course but the watcher in Wesley wanted answers, but sometimes you just had to move on. "I wonder how the others are doing on their case," Wesley commented.

"I'm sure they're doing fine. Spike and Gunn are probably have a bet on who kills the most vampires," Angel guessed as he dragged some of the body parts up the stairs. He wanted to be disposed of the body before the others got home. "And Cordy and Xander probably have a side bet going on."

"I wonder who Alexander's put his money on," Wesley said sarcastically.

"Like you wouldn't always pick me." Angel had a cocky look on his face that made Wesley want to smack it off.

Wesley blushed knowing Angel was right the smug bastard. "Shut up and focus on getting this foul thing out of here."

Angel smirked but did as he was told.

Two hours later the Ascrikin was in the city dump and Angel and Wesley were out getting a cup of coffee. They didn't have much time alone these days and they'd take any chance to be able to go out and have some fun on their own. Of course that didn't last long when Spike and Xander sat down at their table. "What are you guys doing here?" Angel asked annoyed.

"We saved those rich snobs and thought we'd stop for a treat," Spike replied holding up a wad of cash. "They were very generous."

Xander rolled his eyes. "Gunn acted all gangster and scared the shit out of them after they acted like we were gum on the bottom of their shoes. We got five hundred dollars... each!"

"So who won the bets this time?" Wesley asked having a feeling he already knew.

"We did of course," Spike said proudly. "Baldy and Barbie went home with only four hundred each."

"Speaking of money," Xander took money from his pocket and held it out for Angel to take. "I know it isn't much for rent."

Angel stared at the money. It had to have been at least two hundred dollars. He looked at Wesley who nodded at him. "I think you should keep it. For your own place."

Xander's hand went limp. "Our own place?" He sounded confused. His eyes widened. "Oh, yeah. Our own place. Me and Spike can start looking as soon as we get back to the hotel. We really appreciate everything you've done for us. Both of you. I don't know what we would have done without you. Come on, Spike we should leave them be." He went to stand but Spike pulled him back down.

"This is just bloody typical of you," Spike hissed at Angel. "We start being a family and you go and throw us out. I was a pillock to think you'd change. Thanks for all your help. Maybe I'll see you in another hundred years."

"Don't be so dramatic, Spike," Angel said with a roll of his eyes. "And we aren't kicking you out. What I meant about your own place was moving you two to another floor of the hotel and doing so demolition to two rooms so you can have more than just a bedroom. We've been thinking of doing the same. A bedroom with a living room and then we still share the kitchen." He looked at Spike. "We have no intention of kicking our family out."

Xander looked touched. "You mean, we can decorate our rooms anyway we want?"

"Of course," Wesley said with a smile. "It'll be yours. Besides the fifties wallpaper needs to go. And we'll all save money since we have our very own carpenter."

"This is amazing! Thank you so much," Xander said ecstatically. "I'll work on the lobby before we make plans for the rooms. And I'll be happy to work on your rooms. I've missed working construction," he confessed.

While Xander and Wesley discussed plans for bigger bathrooms Spike looked at Angel and mouthed 'thank you'.


	16. Chapter 15

Title: New Beginnings 15/25+Epilogue

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: Spike/Xander, Angel/Wesley

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Spike and Xander run from Sunnydale to LA

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5 No Anya, Dawn or Glory.

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Bunny Plot by: Thephoenixandthedragon4ever: Spike and Xander run from Sunnydale to LA to for help from Angel, Wesley and Cordy. (Angel/Wesley) Wesley with his motorcycle and leather pants.

 **Part Fifteen**

A few months passed and Xander finally had both of the bedrooms finished. He worked hard to get everything done as soon as possible but business had picked up and saving people trumped comfort. Everything had been redone. He expanded the size of the bathrooms allowing claw foot tubs with

room enough for two. He knocked down the dividing wall and built a new one with an interior door to divide the living room and bedroom. The bath from the second room Xander down sized to just a sink and toilet giving them extra space.

The lobby had also had a complete make over with the help of Cordelia. It was a nice bonding time for the two of them. They didn't get much time for just the two of them to hang out. It had been so much fun and it was nice seeing Cordelia back in her element of fashion. She'd been doing great since

moving to Los Angeles but there was no way that she'd be able to afford to remodel her own apartment anytime soon so this had to be good enough for now. When the time came that she could afford it Xander would be there offering his assistance.

Right now though Xander and Spike were in Angel's office using his computer to search for new furniture for their new 'suite'. They'd have to eventually fork out the money to get their own laptop but until then they'd take over Angel's. They had a TV in the bedroom but now they needed one for the

living room, a couch and chair, and a new bed that didn't feel like it was a hundred years old. Spike couldn't believe how excited he was to be picking out furniture. With Dru he just let her pick everything cause he didn't care, he also knew if Dru didn't like it he wouldn't get his way anyway so why waste his time? Xander though, Spike knew that Xander respected his ideas and they would be able to blend their tastes together.

"I know you probably want black, leather furniture in the living room," Xander said and he saw Spike nod. "But I have problems sitting on it. I always stick to it. So I was kind of thinking a leather chair for you to use when you watch sports games, you won't have to worry about knocking over the coffee table when you jump up when your team wins or when the ref makes a bad call. Then we can get a nice, soft, black fabric couch that we can snuggle and make out on."

Spike smiled. He knew that his Xan would make compromises for him. "Sounds lovely, pet." He looked over Xander's shoulder to pick his chair.

As they scrolled through the page they heard the chime letting them know someone just come in. Xander looked at the clock. "It's too late to be Gunn or Cordy." He pushed the chair away from the desk and made his way towards the closed door. Just as his hand touched the doorknob Xander was pulled back hard, an arm wrapped around his waist and a hand pressed over his mouth. Xander struggled and mumbled around Spike's hand wanting to know what his problem was.

"Xan, you have to be quiet," Spike said lower than a whisper. "It's the slayer." He felt Xander sag against him and Spike was afraid that Xander passed out. When he felt tears run over his hand Spike knew Xander was still with him. Without letting go of Xander he maneuvered them to the door so they could both listen. Angel and Wesley were around somewhere.

"Hello?" Buffy called out. "Angel?" She stepped further into the lobby and looked around. It was really nice. Buffy couldn't help but wonder why Angel never told her he had money. Deciding to look around she headed for Angel's office. Her hand was on the doorknob and turning it when someone grabbed her wrist and yanked her away. Buffy was turned and was face to face with Angel.

"Buffy, what are you doing here?" Angel asked. His hand was still wrapped around Buffy's wrist.

Buffy's tongue almost fell out of her mouth. In front of her was Angel in silk boxer and only silk boxers. She'd forgotten how amazing his body was. "I came to see you."

"Angel," Wesley said rushing down the stairs in a closed blue robe. He stopped by Angel's side and held up another robe. "You forgot this." Wesley didn't even seem to notice Buffy.

"It's true?" Buffy asked as she watched Angel accept the robe to cover up. "You're really dating... Wesley?" she said is name in disgust.

Wesley finally turned his attention to Buffy. "It's nice to see you again as well, Ms. Summers. Are you in need of some sort of assistance?"

Buffy glared at Wesley. She hated him so much. "No, I'm here to talk to Angel about a private matter. So if you could just leave." 'And never come back,' Buffy said the rest in her head.

Angel grabbed hold of Wesley's hand making the decision for all of them. "Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of Wes."

Glaring at Wesley for a second longer before Buffy focused all of her attention on Angel. "I want us to be together again. I know the happiness clause kept us from being together after you came back but we can work around that. You can come back to Sunnydale. Now that Xander and Spike are gone no one will harass us."

Angel gripped Wesley's hand tighter. "What about Riley?"

"He left to join a Black Ops Unit. After Giles came back and told me about you and Wesley our relationship got rocky. We lived together for a couple months but I realized that I wasn't in love with him. Not really." Buffy's eyes got damp. "I'm still in love with you, Angel. I'll always be in love with

you."

"I'm sorry things didn't work out with Riley, Buffy," Angel said. "But I have a life here. I have a family. Wesley."

Buffy's eyes narrowed. "How can you love him? Do you not remember what he was like back in Sunnydale? He was a coward and messed up every plan we had because it wasn't the council's way."

"Wesley is a good man. He has his own thoughts, his own ideas. He is an important part to this team. And most important? I am in love with him," Angel told Buffy with a slight growl.

"But you love me too," Buffy said. "We have a history. You and Wesley don't."

Angel looked between Wesley and Buffy. "You're right. We do have a history, and that's the problem. It's a bad, destructive history. I tried to kill you and you actually killed me."

"You still have your soul though," Buffy addressed. "It's because you know we are meant to be together." She shot a smug look at Wesley.

Wesley didn't react because he knew Angel was his just as he was Angel's.

"That's because there is no curse. Not this time," Angel told her.

"What?" Buffy asked. She had to have heard that incorrectly. "How long have you known that?" she demanded to know as if it were her right.

Angel sighed. "I suspected when I first returned. I felt different. After I moved to L.A and Wes and I became involved we looked into it. Look Buffy, I loved you, I did but I love Wesley now and nothing is going to change that. I'm sorry you came all the way here for this. I hope you have a safe drive back to Sunnydale."

Buffy narrowed her eyes. "You're seriously not coming back home with me?"

"It's not my home," Angel answered. "I have a great life here, Buffy and if you do love me you'd respect that."

Buffy closed her eyes. She was losing everyone. First Angel then Xander and now Riley. Was it her fault? Did she drive them all away? Buffy opened her eyes, nothing but anger in them. "Fine! I don't need you. I can do better than a broody vampire who hurts everyone he loves. Stay here with your loser group but don't come begging me to take your ass back!"

"I won't," Angel said with no emotion. He had no feelings towards her, not anymore. He watched as Buffy twirled around and stormed towards the door. "Buffy!" Angel called he watched as Buffy looked at him with such hope in her eyes. "Next call before you come barging into my home."

"Ugh!" Buffy screeched before running out into the night.

With a sigh of relief Angel leaned his head against Wesley's. "If that's not a mood killer I don't know what is."

"Well, that was fun," Spike said coming out from hiding.

Xander was a little more slow coming out. hearing Buffy's voice brought back so many memories. Him. Buffy and Willow watching Bollywood movies while braiding Willow's hair. Going to the Bronze every weekend after a stressful week of kicking bad guy butt. The late night research meetings when Giles would leave them alone and they would have food fights.

"Xan?" Spike asked bringing Xander back to the present. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it was just hard. Hearing her voice," Xander confessed. He turned to Wesley concerned. "Are you okay?"

Wesley smiled and leaned against Angel. "I'm fine, Alexander. Ms. Summers can have all the opinions of me she'd like. I know it's not going to change a single thing."

"Good, because if Angel ever hurt you I'd hate to have to beat him up,"Xander said smiling back.

"I'm not going to hurt him and you couldn't beat me up," Angel said with a snort.

Spike pressed against Xander. "He might not be able to but I can. You treat him good, peaches," he threatened.

"I was about to treat him good before we were rudely interrupted. So if you'll excuse us." Angel smacked Wesley on the ass and they rushed up the stairs.

Once they were out of sight Spike turned to Xander. "Are you sure you're okay, luv? I know that had to be hard."

"You have no idea," Xander replied honestly. "A piece of me wanted to run out and hug her. But the rest of me knew that if I did that I would lose you and I won't let that happen." He wrapped his arms around Spike and squeezed tightly. "Can we finish furniture shopping tomorrow? I just want to cuddle in bed and watch T.V."

Shopping could wait. "I'd love a cuddle session."

Xander smiled and wrapped his arm around Spike as they headed to their room. A part of him would always miss his friends but Xander couldn't imagine his life without Spike.


	17. Chapter 16

Title: New Beginnings 16/25+Epilogue

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: Spike/Xander, Angel/Wesley

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Spike and Xander run from Sunnydale to LA

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5 No Anya, Dawn or Glory.

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Bunny Plot by: Thephoenixandthedragon4ever: Spike and Xander run from Sunnydale to LA to for help from Angel, Wesley and Cordy. (Angel/Wesley) Wesley with his motorcycle and leather pants.

 **Part Sixteen**

Spike was wrapped around Xander in bed, the blankets pooled around their waists. The sun hadn't quite risen yet so there were still hours to go before they had to get up. The night before hadn't been the best night. With the appearance of Buffy had set Xander back some. He told Spike about all the good times he had with the Scooby gang before they betrayed him. Spike didn't think it was the healthiest thing to hold on to those memories; he was afraid that it would confuse Xander on who was his real friends. But before they went to sleep Xander kissed Spike and promised that he would always choose Spike.

While he slept Spike dreamed of torturing the Scooby's. He had them all strung up and used his creative mind to torment each and everyone of them, both physically and mentally. Never in his hundred and twenty plus years had he put so much time and effort into torturing people. Never enjoyed

it as much as he was. Spike knew it was only a dream though, if he actually did this Xander would never forgive him. No matter how bad the Scooby's hurt him Xander would never wish anything bad to happen to them. Being in love with a human had it's difficulties.

Spike was shaken from his magnificent dream just as he was about to rip out Buffy's throat. He sat up glaring at Xander. "Why did you wake me?"

"You were snarling and cursing in your sleep. I thought you were having a nightmare," Xander said. "Are you okay?"

"A nightmare?" Spike asked. "Oh, yeah. A nightmare. Thanks for waking me, luv." Spike leaned in and kissed Xander. He settled back down and pulled Xander against him before closing his eyes to rest.

Xander's fingers trailed over Spike's bare chest. "I'm sorry you had a bad dream."

"It's alright," Spike said. He would have loved to have finished his dream. Maybe another time. Even if it took another hundred years, Spike would enjoy every single minute all over again. "How did you sleep?"

Xander shrugged. "It could have been better." He saw Spike looking worried. "I'll be fine, babe. Don't start worrying about everything. That's my job."

"You know what job of yours I do like?" Spike asked. "A blow job."

"You are such a dork," Xander laughed.

Spike pouted. "Is that a no?"

"No," Xander said before throwing the covers off of them. It was convenient that Spike slept naked. Xander wiggled down the bed before taking Spike's cock in his mouth. He managed not to gag when Spike bucked his hips. Spike was obsessed with his mouth. When they first got together Spike begged

for a blow job. He told Xander he had the prettiest mouth he'd ever seen and just the thought of his lips touching him made him want to come in his pants. If that didn't make a guy feel special what could?

"So warm and wet," Spike murmured as he petted Xander's hair. "Best cocksucker in the world."

Xander sucked harder at the praise. He doubted he was the best but the fact that Spike thought so was all that mattered.

Spike gripped Xander's hair, hard to stop himself from thrusting up.

Cupping Spike's balls in his hand Xander began to fondle them.

A growl erupted from Spike's throat as he came down Xander's throat. His eyes closed as Xander swallowed every drop. "I'm never going to get tired of that."

"I would hope not. It's the second best think I do with my mouth," Xander replied wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "No matter what you think we all know talking will always be the best my mouth does."

Spike barked out a laugh. He grabbed Xander and pulled him on top of him. After kissing him Spike smiled up at Xander. "I love you so bloody much."

"I love you so much too," Xander replied kissing Spike.

"How much do you love me?" Spike asked with a grin.

Xander rolled his eyes. They haven't played this game in a while. "I love you more than Twinkies, chocolate, Star Trek and my Hawaiian shirts. Obviously, since I stopped wearing them when we first started dating."

"They bring back too many bad memories," Spike said, shuddering as he remembered having to wearing one of those hideous shirts after shrinking his own clothes.

"I never told you this but I thought you looked adorable in my clothes," Xander confessed.

Spike didn't know if he was insulted for being called adorable or flattered that even though he was wearing those horrible clothing Xander didn't think he looked like a complete idiot. "I don't know if you're sweet or a liar."

"I'll take sweet, thank you very much," Xander answered. "How much do you love me?"

"I love you so much that I'd quit smoking for you and I swear to you one of these days I'll do it."

Xander smiled, he believed Spike he just hoped it was before he died of old age. "I think we should play hooky today."

Rolling them over so Spike was now on top of Xander. "You want to ditch saving the world?"

Looking into Spike eyes Xander said, "It's been forever since we've just had an 'us day'. We could take a few hours for ourselves don't you think? We could visit the demon part of the city for something fun to do. I bet we could even find you a poker game or two to play. Preferably for money not cats or any other sort of animal."

"On our hooky day you want to sit and watch me play poker?" Spike asked.

Xander shrugged. "I like trying to figure out if your bluffing. You don't really have a tell. Also I know that at the end we'll find a fight because you'll piss off the other demons which means I get to watch you fight and we both know how much I love watching you fight."

"Such a romantic," Spike teased. "But it sounds bloody amazing. Let's shower, I'll return the pressie you just gave me and then we'll sneak out of here."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Xander pushed Spike off of him causing Spike to roll off the bed. "We're wasting time when we could be having our own special adventure."

"Then get naked and we can start," Spike replied as he head popped up over the mattress. He'd head to the bathroom after Xander was naked. He couldn't miss such a wonderful show now could he?


	18. Chapter 17

Title: New Beginnings 17/25+Epilogue

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: Spike/Xander, Angel/Wesley

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Spike and Xander run from Sunnydale to LA

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5 No Anya, Dawn or Glory.

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Bunny Plot by: Thephoenixandthedragon4ever: Spike and Xander run from Sunnydale to LA to for help from Angel, Wesley and Cordy. (Angel/Wesley) Wesley with his motorcycle and leather pants.

 **Part Seventeen**

If Spike and Xander thought they were being sneaky when they left as everyone sat in the kitchen they were sadly mistaken. Everyone heard Xander giggling so excitedly about being bad for the day.

"It's nice to know Xander hasn't completely changed." Cordelia took a sip of her coffee. "He's still a big dork."

Wesley smiled in agreement while taking a bite of his pancakes. "It's good that after everything that's happened he hasn't lost that part of himself."

"I don't think anything could make him not a dork," Cordelia stated missing the point of just what Wesley was saying. "More pancakes, please!"

Angel placed a freshly cooked one on her plate. "Have you given up on your diet?"

Cordelia grabbed the syrup and smothered the pancake in it. "Yup! I looked in the mirror this morning and decided that which what I do everyday, the fact that I could die I shouldn't be making myself miserable. If I want to eat an entire pizza in my underwear I should be able to without worrying about someone judging me for it!"

Gunn choked on his bacon. "Un-underwear?" He took a sip of his orange juice. "What kind of underwear are was talking about?"

"Gunn," Angel warned.

"What?" Gunn asked. "Just because the rest of you guys go for the sausage doesn't mean I'm not interest in whatever Cordy is willing to tell." He turned to Cordelia and placed a hand over top of hers for support. "I want you to know that I will never judge you for sitting into your underwear eating pizza. In fact, I'd gladly come over and sit in my underwear and eat pizza with you... you know if you're ever feeling insecure."

Cordelia looked down at Gunn's hand and back up at him. "Maybe I should just come to work in my underwear."

Gunn slipped off his chair.

"Do you think they know we left?" Xander asked as they walked through the sewers. The smell didn't bother him as much as it used to. He always got stuck on sewer duty back in Sunnydale.

"I'd be surprised if they didn't, pet," Spike commented beside Xander. "You weren't exactly quiet while we were sneaking out."

Xander blushed because he knew Spike was talking about his giggling. What a manly man he was. Thank God Spike didn't care about that. "I'm sorry, hopefully Gunn doesn't give you a hard time about me."

"Nothing to be sorry for," Spike replied. "You're excited. Gunn won't say anything about you, and if he does I'll pay the cheerleader to kick him in the bollocks."

"That's a bit much, isn't it?" Xander asked, cringing at just the thought.

Spike stopped under the manhole that they wanted. Under the smell of sewer gas he could smell the other demons. They were exactly where they wanted to be. He looked at Xander with a raised eyebrow. "If I didn't have this damn chip I'd rip off his balls and feed them to him if he said anything nasty about you. And that's just because he's my friend."

Xander's eyes almost popped out. "I don't want to think about what you'd do to someone who said something about me that you didn't like."

"It's probably for the best, pet." Spike patted Xander on the cheek before climbing the ladder and removing the manhole.

"Is there something wrong with me that I find that disturbing and hot at the same time?" Xander asked climbing after Spike.

Spike looked over his shoulder. "Yup, and I find it bloody sexy! Come on!"

When Xander was out of the sewer he noticed that he was being stared out. Apparently humans didn't come into this area much and the demons weren't sure how they felt about having one about now.

"This your pet?" a vampire who looked like punk rocker asked Spike.

"He is," Spike said. He was glad that Xander was smart enough to keep his mouth shut. While Spike was looking for a fight by the end of the day he really didn't want to take on the entire demon population for having a human mate.

The punk rocker vampire looked Xander up and down appraising him. "You come here to sell or trade him? We don't get many vampires bringing their pets around here. Is he defective or something?"

Spike placed a hand on the back of Xander's neck holding him back from going after the dumb vampire. Xander didn't take being insulted very well. "Trust me when I say my pet has no defects. Also I'm not interested in selling or trading him in. Now if you don't get out of my way in the next five seconds you're going to have a problem." Spike leaned in. "And the problem is named William the Bloody."

Instantly the other vampire backed up, his eyes wide with fear. "William the Bloody? The only vampire to take out two slayers?" He looked at Xander. "I apologize to your pet. He must be the perfect pet if he belongs to you. I'm sure that you've broken him very well."

The stake appeared out of nowhere and the punk vampire didn't see it coming when Spike lodged it into his heart. All the demons stared wide eyed on what just happened. "I warned him," Spike said. He held up the stake. "Anyone else got a problem with my pet being here?"

There were multiple 'noes' voiced and other demons scurried away no wanting to get on the bad side of William the Bloody. None of them were going to make the same mistake that foolish vampire had just done.

Xander crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Spike annoyed. "You know when I suggested this little outing you could have warned me that everyone would think I was your pet and not your boyfriend."

"Mate," Spike corrected. "We don't use the term boyfriend in the demon world."

"Whatever," Xander responded annoyed. "You could have still warned me. Should I be wearing a collar or something?"

Spike perked up. "Would you? I bet we could find a place around here that sells them. We could get you a really nice one."

Xander stepped in close to Spike and whispered. "If you even think about putting a collar around my neck I will kick you in the balls right now in front of all of these demons. They probably won't fear you much after that."

"You are evil, Xan," Spike said surprised that he managed to keep any whining out of his voice.

"I'll play the pet if I have to but I won't wear something that means I'm not your equal," Xander continued in a low voice. He was mad at the thought of being considered Spike's pet and not his mate. He would never be a lesser to anyone ever again; not after Sunnydale.

Spike knew he made a mistake and wished that he could take it back. He knew how hard it was for Xander not to kill the vampire that treated him with such disrespect and Spike should have know better than to make light of the situation. "I'm sorry, Xan. I was joking around. I would never actually want you to wear a collar. I'd never want you to cover up that gorgeous neck of yours." Spike ran a finger over Xander's throat, feeling his pulse pounding underneath the flesh. "You are my equal and I hope that one day I'll be able to make that official in the demon world so that everyone living and dead will know that."

"How am I supposed to be mad at you when you say exactly what I need to hear?" Xander asked, his anger dissolved quickly.

"Because I never want you to be mad at me, and for me to know exactly what to say that will make you feel better means that we're meant for each other," Spike said stating the obvious. "Want to see what other kind of trouble we can get into?"

Xander pursed his lips. "Yeah, but I kill the next demon that disrespects me in front of my "master"," he said using quotation marks around the word master.

"Deal," Spike said merrily. If he was going to pretend he had a pet he might as well make it known that he didn't have time for a weak human.

"Then let's go raise some hell," Xander agreed. "And find some food, I'm hungry. Think I'd be able to find a decent taco salad around here?"

Spike started to head where he smelt the food. "Might, demons love human food too. Now... let's paint the town red."

While Spike and Xander were having fun on the other side of the city Angel, Wesley, Cordelia and Gunn found themselves in sticky situation none of them saw coming.


	19. Chapter 18

Title: New Beginnings 18/25+Epilogue

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: Spike/Xander, Angel/Wesley

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Spike and Xander run from Sunnydale to LA

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5 No Anya, Dawn or Glory.

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Bunny Plot by: Thephoenixandthedragon4ever: Spike and Xander run from Sunnydale to LA to for help from Angel, Wesley and Cordy. (Angel/Wesley) Wesley with his motorcycle and leather pants.

 **Part Eighteen**

Spike came out the winner in the poker game. He walked out with just over thirty-seven hundred dollars in just a few short hours. Just as Xander suspected he could never tell when Spike was bluffing. It was infuriating but amazing at the same time. And just as Xander suspected a fight broke out because apparently Spike insulted one of the other demons mothers in its demon language. Spike was full of surprises, he knew so many different languages while Xander had problems with just one.

The fight didn't last long as the other demons at the game had no interest in getting involved with something that had nothing to do with them. It wasn't like Spike said their mothers looked like a She-Mantis. Xander did wager the other demons on who would be the one to lose. The put their money on the other demon but that was because vampires were half breeds. Xander ended up walking away with three hundred bucks.

"That was fun!" Spike said as he pocketed his money. It would be going towards he own car. Not that he didn't like Xander's truck but he wasn't a truck kind of vampire. Maybe he'd be able to find a replacement for his Desoto that he left behind in Sunnydale. He had a lot of great memories in that car but it wasn't worth risking his or Xander's safety just for a bloody car. He'd find something different that he could make new memories in.

"It was," Xander replied with a smile on his face. He had specks of purple blood on his face but that was the hazard of being that close to a fight Spike was in. "Everything happened just the way I planned."

Spike grinned proud of his Xan-pet. He's rubbed off on him. "We'll have to find you a demon to beat up tonight. Not fair that I didn't get to see you fight. Need to wear those tight fitting jeans you bought the other week too!"

"Hopefully we have a new client or we'll have to go out on our own patrol," Xander stated as he watched Spike remove the manhole taking in the view of Spike's ass. A view he'd never grow tired of.

"In that case I hope we don't have a new client. That way we can have a quickie out there without the others complaining about out bits and bobs hanging out," Spike replied before jumping down the manhole, then he had to wait for Xander to climb down safely.

It wouldn't take them long to get back to the hotel and hopefully there was no lecture about them leaving during work hours. After all they did fine with out Spike and Xander before they arrived. If they really had a problem with it Angel could deduct their pay.

"I wish we could take a real vacation. Just the two of us with no threats," Xander said sounding pouty.

"We can do anything we want, luv," Spike soothed. "We've got these pouches Wesley made us. We don't even have to stay in California if you don't want to. Hell we don't have to stay in the States!"

Xander smacked the back of Spike's head. "I said I wanted a vacation not to pick up and leave our home," he paused. "Is that what you want? Do you want to go somewhere new?"

"I just want to be wherever you are," Spike answered rubbing the back of his head. "We could live in a hole and as long as you were there with me I'd be happy. I don't need anything but you."

"I love you so much," Xander said before kissing Spike. If they weren't in a sewer the probably would have let Spike have his quickie right there and then.

Spike pulled Xander in close and leaned against the dirty wall, he could always have his duster dry cleaned. Pushing Xander away slightly but kept his hands on him. "I love you too and I'd give up anything for you. We'll talk to Angel about taking a week off maybe go to England or something."

Xander hugged Spike ignoring the fact that his hands grazed the disgusting wall. He'd have to wash his hands as soon as they got home. "You are the best."

"I know," Spike replied before kissing Xander on the side of the head. "Lets get home."

They hurried home Spike leading the way into the hotel. "Oi, pouf, we're sorry we snuck away this..." Spike paused when he was greeted with a bow pointed at him with and arrow angled at his heart. "Xan, run!"

Before Xander could do anything a gun was pointed at his head. "How about he stays?" A male voice said. The man tsked when Spike shifted his facade. "If you even think about making a move and you'll be wearing his brains.

Xander knew that voice but his fear was clouding his memory.

Trying to calm himself from doing anything that could get Xander killed Spike dropped his demon. He looked around to evaluate the situation. Angel, Wesley, Cordelia and Gunn were all seated in the lounge with guns and bows pointed at them, with a dozen of well dressed men and women surrounding them. Wesley had a bloody lip, Cordelia has a bruise forming on her cheek and Gunn was cradling his arm, while Angel looked like he had, had holy water thrown in his face. Glaring at the man that held the gun to the back of Xander's head, Spike asked. "What the fuck do you want?"

"I've come to have a talk with ex-watcher Wesley Wyndam-Pryce and you just happen to be the reason for my visit," the man replied.

It hit Xander all of a sudden he knew exactly who was standing behind him. "Quentin Travers."

"You are correct Mr. Harris," Quentin said coming around so Xander could see him, the gun still raised. "And I believe you all know my friends."

Sara and David Johnson walked out from the shadows.

"What are they doing here?" Angel asked afraid for their safety. "I swear if you hurt them I'll kill you!"

"And your the vampire with a soul?" Sara said with an English accent.

Everything was becoming clear to Wesley. "You have been keeping an eye on me. That is why there was an adolescent Ascrikin in California and why Mr. Johnson did not have a single scratch on him. They are watchers. It was all a set up."

"Apparently working with the vampire with a soul as improved your watcher skills. If only you had been this capable you would have made an excellent watcher. Instead you were a failure and a disgrace to your family. Your poor father still has to deal with sharing a name with you." Quentin jabbed the gun into the side of Xander's head. "Why don't you and the vampire sit down with your friends." He wasn't a question.

Xander did as he was told sitting between Cordelia and Spike. "You okay?" he asked Cordelia.

"Better than the guy that I kicked in the balls," Cordelia answered smugly as she looked over at the guy sitting, his hands still holding his injured privates. "It was totally worth it."

Xander squeezed her hand before addressing Quentin. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in England drinking tea and eating scones? After all isn't that all the Council does lately since it doesn't actually have a slayer anymore?"

Ignoring the quip about the slayer quitting Quentin told them what he's been doing. "I've been keeping an eye on Wesley here since I fired him. I can say I am deeply disappointed, a real watcher would have fought for his job but of course Wesley left with his tail between his legs. And his sorry attempt as a what did you call yourself? A 'rogue demon hunter'? Truly pathetic," Quentin insulted Wesley.

"I guess if I have disappointed the Council and my father I must be doing something right," Wesley shot back. "Now get to the point and tell us why you have be following me and what you want so you can get the hell out of our home."

Quentin nodded to one of his men who used the barrel of his gun to hit Wesley with. It earned him a snarl from Angel causing him to almost piss himself.

"The reason I'm here is because we were fine with you working with Angel he has a soul and a lot to make up for after all the people Angelus has killed and tortured over the last two hundred years. William the Bloody is another matter. He doesn't have a soul, the only thing that stops him from killing is that piece of metal in his head." Quentin shot a disgusted look at Spike. "That won't do. The chip could malfunction at anytime and then where will civilization be? He did kill two of our slayers after all."

"You even think about killing Spike I'll kill you before your men can take me out," Xander threatened.

Quentin snorted. "I'm not scare of you, boy. You we the weak link back in Sunnydale. What I want is for Wesley to prove to us that he is a watcher."

"And what exactly do you want me to do? I will not kill Spike, that's not a watchers job."

"No, no it's not," Quentin agreed. "If you want Spike to continue to work with you I want you to return his soul to him."

Spike stood abruptly. "There's no way in hell anyone is making me William again!"

"Then we'll be obligated to contact that Black Ops team Riley Finn joined after leaving Sunnydale. I'm sure they'd be very interested in having one of the Initiative's original testee's to experiment on. Especially Mr. Finn. I hear he wasn't very fond of you. I doubt that has changed very much." A smirk crossed Quentin's face. "But it's your choice of course."

Spike's jaw ticked as he clenched it tightly. The thought of being tested on again was something Spike never wanted to be put through again. But the thought of becoming William scared the shit out of him. What if Xander didn't love William? Could he possibly live without Xander? He looked at Xander who had the same fear in his eyes. Xander was afraid William wouldn't love him. The silly git, William would adore him. Closing his eyes Spike made his choice. "Do it."


	20. Chapter 19

Title: New Beginnings 19/25+Epilogue

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: Spike/Xander, Angel/Wesley

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Spike and Xander run from Sunnydale to LA

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5 No Anya, Dawn or Glory.

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Bunny Plot by: Thephoenixandthedragon4ever: Spike and Xander run from Sunnydale to LA to for help from Angel, Wesley and Cordy. (Angel/Wesley) Wesley with his motorcycle and leather pants.

 **Part Nineteen**

The Council came prepared obviously knowing that they were going to get their way. They had everything needed for the spell including an Orb of Thesulah.

"I'm assuming you're going to leave the happiness clause out?" Xander said as he paced back and forth as the Council and Wesley set up for the Ritual of Restoration. "Because I can promise you that neither of us are giving up sex, just so you can have what you want."

"You can rest assure we will not be taking any chances of having William the Bloody running around ever again," Quentin vouched.

Cordelia looked at Sara who stood near her. "I see you haven't been using that conditioner I told you about for your hair."

"Yes, I have," Sara said, her hand came up touching her hair.

"Oh, I guess your hair is just to damaged to fix then," Cordelia replied snottily before flipping her long, beautiful hair over her shoulder.

Despite what was about to happen to him Spike couldn't stop the smirk that appeared on his face. The bitch did have horrible hair.

Once the candles, animal bones, runic stones, burning incense and the Orb of Thesuhlah were properly on a table Wesley stood beside it ready to start the spell. He hated the Watcher's Council for making him do this. Spike was a decent person... vampire and he knew that Xander helped keep Spike in check.

"I'm ready."

Spike nodded before going over to Xander. "We're going to be fine, luv. The soul is going to love you. Probably more than I ever could."

Xander's eyes watered. "Don't say that. Soul or no soul I'm going to love you with all my heart. I need you to know that. I'm never going to leave you."

"Never say never, pet. William was a complete and utter pansy," Spike warned.

"Spike, remember when the gypsy's cursed Angel he was not like his human self," Wesley stated.

Deciding if he was going to get his soul back he wanted Xander by his side. Maybe that would make what was about to happen a little more pleasant. "I bloody hope so."

"I am going to use the spell Willow used on Angel," Wesley announced. "We know for a fact that the happiness clause was not attached to her version. "

Angel placed a hand on Spike's shoulders. "We're all here for you."

"Get on with this!" Quentin ordered tired of all this gooey feelings going on.

"Bugger off," Spike shot back.

Before starting the spell Wesley looked at Spike and apologized.

Quod perditum est, invenietur. Not dead, nor not of the living, spirits of the interregnum, I call. Gods, bind him. Cast his heart from the evil realm. Te implor, Doamne; nu ignoră aceasta rugăminte! Nici mort, nici al fiinţei, lăsa orbită să fie vasul care-i vă transportă sufletul la el. Aşa să fie! Aşa să fie! Acum! Acum!

Bright beams of lights materialize out of Spike's eyes and mouth as he screamed in agony. As the pain washed over his body he could feel Xander's hands on him. Holding him up. When the lights vanished Xander could hold Spike anymore causing him to collapse to the floor, grief overpowering him.

When Quentin saw tears streaming down Spike's face he was satisfied and beckoned for some of the watchers to clean up. Turning his attention to Wesley. "I knew you were a screw up from the very moment I met you. Don't think that this will ever make up for all the problems you caused me."

"I did not do this for you or the Council," Wesley said with caution. "I did this to keep the people I care about safe. Do not ever come back, Travers. I can promise you we won't let you get the drop on us again." He walked up so he was nose to nose with Quentin. "And no more spying on me. You got what you wanted from me. We are through. Why don't you focus on what the Watcher Council should do now without having a slayer to give ridiculous tests too?" Quentin opened his mouth to say something but Wesley cut him off. "Now since you have gotten what you wanted, get the fuck out of my home!"

With a snap of his fingers Quentin's watchers walked out the front door. "I hope the vampire suffers like none of us could imagine."

Xander was up and at Quentin before anyone could blink. No one was fast enough to stop him when he punched Quentin in the face a satisfactory crack let Xander know he broke the man's nose. "Get the fuck out before I show you what this 'weak link' really can do."

Once the bleeding man stumbled out of the building, his vision blurred with tears, Xander returned to Spike who was cradled in Angel's arms.

"Baby? Baby, can you look at me?" Xander asked softly as he kneel beside Spike. All Spike did was bury his head into Angel's chest, his shoulders heaving as he cried. "Angel?" Xander whispered.

"He's going to be okay, Xander," Angel promised. "There is just so much that's hit him he need time to adjust."

All Xander wanted to do was pull Spike away from Angel and hold him but it seemed like that was the last thing Spike wanted. "W-What do I?"

Angel didn't have an answer.

"Xan, why don't you help me get Gunn over to the hospital?" Cordelia asked hoping to get Xander's mind off of what was happening.

"I don't need to go to any hospital, woman!" Gunn replied as he continued to hold his arm.

Cordelia raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "You'll be needed an ambulance if you don't do as I say and get in the damn car, now."

"I will drive," Wesley offered. "That way you can make sure Gunn doesn't jump out at a stop light." He placed a comforting hand on Xander's back and helped him up. "We should only be gone a few hours."

"Thanks," Angel said not knowing what else to say. This was going to be hard on all of them and he didn't know how was going to make things better.

Everyone was out of the door while Xander lingered by it. "Spike? William? I love you, whoever you are.. Anything you need I'm here for you. If you need space I'll give it too you but I just want you to know I'm not giving up on us. I'm with you until the end." With that Xander slipped out.

Spike's body shuddered with sobs.


	21. Chapter 20

Title: New Beginnings 20/25+Epilogue

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: Spike/Xander, Angel/Wesley

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Spike and Xander run from Sunnydale to LA

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5 No Anya, Dawn or Glory.

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Bunny Plot by: Thephoenixandthedragon4ever: Spike and Xander run from Sunnydale to LA to for help from Angel, Wesley and Cordy. (Angel/Wesley) Wesley with his motorcycle and leather pants.

 **Part Twenty**

Angel didn't know what he could do for his grandchilde. How could he make this easier on him when there were still days that Angel didn't know how he would be able to live with what he'd done, even with the love and support of Wesley and his friends?

"I've got you, Will. You're going to be okay," Angel said as he rocked Spike back and forth.

"All the things I've done," Spike sobbed. "All the lives I've destroyed. Xander. Oh God Xander! I tried to kill him. I could have killed him when I hit him in the head with a microscope! Because of me he's lost his family. I've pulled him into the dark with me. What have I done?!"

Angel was surprised that the soul was fixated mostly on Xander. Out of all the things Spike had done ruining Xander's life wasn't one of them. He pulled Spike away from him so he could look Spike in the eye. "You are not responsible for what happened with Xander and the others. They turned their backs on him. He wanted to be happy and they were going to do everything they could to stop that. You make him happy, Spike. Don't you ever doubt that. Doing that is the worse thing you could do to him and yourself."

"How can he love a monster like me?" Spike whispered. "I taint everything that's pure and good."

"You're not tainting Xander. Have you ever thought that maybe he was making you a better man before the soul?" Angel asked. Spike didn't say anything. "You being with Xander has made you to care. Not just about him but us as well. After everything that happened between the two of us, we've somehow managed to work things out. You managed to do that without your soul. That was something Angelus never would have been able to do. Even without a soul you were able to love. Just think about how much more love you have in you now."

Spike wanted to believe what Angel was saying but he couldn't. He shook his head. "I-I can't see him. Not now."

"He left with the others," Angel replied thinking that everything Spike had just been through he'd missed what happened.

"I know that. I mean I think it's best if I move to another room," Spike explained. "I need time to think. I need to be alone."

Even though Angel knew being alone was the worse thing Spike could possibly do right now Angel didn't know how to tell him that. "All right, for a little bit. Trust me when I say being alone isn't the what you need. You'll end up like me living in the sewer eating rats for the next fifty years."

"I'm not like you." With the soul Spike couldn't stop himself from insulting Angel.

"No, you're not. You're stronger than me. You always have been," Angel said honestly. "Why do you think Angelus hated you so much?"

Spike somehow mustered up a smirk. "Because I was better looking."

Angel gave a half smile but it faded quickly. "Are you sure you want to move to another room?"

"For now I think it's best for both of us," Spike replied genuine.

"Are you going to tell him?" Angel asked afraid he'd have to be the messenger.

Spike shook his head. "I can't. I can't stand to see the hate in his eyes."

"You won't be seeing hate in his eyes, Spike. You'd be seeing pain."

Xander was pacing the waiting room. When they walked in and was asked what happened indicating not only Gunn's arm but Wesley's lip and Cordelia's cheek. Xander said that he was throwing a party that got out of control and that the people that caused the trouble were already dealt with. The nurse took Gunn for a x-ray of his arm while another nurse gave both a look over deciding that they were okay and didn't need to see a doctor.

"Spike's going to be all right, Alexander," Wesley reassured.

"I don't know, Wes," Xander didn't sound convinced. "I know Lorne said we'd have another obstacle in our way but I didn't think it would be this life changing."

Cordelia stood up. "What are you talking about? When did Lorne tell you this?"

Xander cursed he hadn't meant to say that. He didn't want the others to know. "When we went to Caritas after Giles was here."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Cordelia demanded. If she was a violent person she'd slap Xander.

"Spike wanted to but I didn't think it was fair to any of you. You all helped us so much already. You have your own lives and real clients," Xander tried to explain to them. Hopefully they understood his intentions were good.

Wesley was about to chastise him for keeping secrets but Cordelia beat him to the punch, sort of.

The smack echoed off the walls and Xander's cheek was already turning red. "Why are you such an idiot? When will you learn that we aren't like those assholes back in Sunnydale? You are one of us now. If you're in trouble we are here for you. Day or night. Would you not drop everything for me if I was in trouble?" Cordelia asked angrily.

Tears welled up in Xander's eyes. Partly because of the slap and because he was an idiot. Yes, he didn't want to cause more trouble for them but deep down he was still afraid. Afraid that he and Spike would be thrown out on their asses. Of course he felt like that though. First his parents and then the Scooby's. He was secretly waiting for the other shoe to drop. "You're right. I'm sorry. I always got into so much trouble back in Sunnydale. Always needed to be saved. I don't want it to be like that here."

"It will never be like that, Alexander," Wesley tried to comfort. "We all need to be saved. That's what family is for. You cannot keep expecting that you will not be wanting. I'm sorry that people have made you feel that way but you need to start trusting us completely.

"I'm afraid too," Xander choked out. "Spike's different now. I-I don't think he wants me anymore. How can we both stay? He needs Angel to help him. I can't stay not being near him and not being with him."

Cordelia decided instead of slapping Xander again to hug him. "Spike loves you so much. You just need to be patient with him. It's going to be hard but he still needs you. Both of you have us to lean on. Good days and bad but you have to stop being such an idiot!"

Wesley decided that he'd have to talk to Cordelia about being supportive without being abusive. Everything going on has been stressful on all of them and even though Xander seemed to react well to how Cordelia explained everything, it wasn't good that he reacted well to it. What did his parents and the others do to him? "We'll help both of you through this. I promise you. I am sorry that I'm the one that caused you this pain."

"It was Spike's choice, Wes. You saved him." Xander moved away from Cordelia and hugged Wesley tight. "No matter what happens between me and Spike I'll never be able to repay you for that."

"We do what we must for family," Wesley simply replied. "You are our family. Please, don't ever forget that."

With a loud sniff in Wesley's ear Xander said, "I'll try."

Feeling bad about what she did Cordelia got in on the hug.

Gunn came out his arm in plaster. His arm ached but the doctor gave him some pain killers. He found all three of he team members standing in a group hug. "What did I miss?"


	22. Chapter 21

Title: New Beginnings 21/25+Epilogue

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: Spike/Xander, Angel/Wesley

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Spike and Xander run from Sunnydale to LA

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5 No Anya, Dawn or Glory.

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Bunny Plot by: Thephoenixandthedragon4ever: Spike and Xander run from Sunnydale to LA to for help from Angel, Wesley and Cordy. (Angel/Wesley) Wesley with his motorcycle and leather pants.

 **Part Twenty-One**

By the time Wesley and Xander returned to the hotel after dropping Cordelia and Gunn off at their homes it was only Angel waiting for them.

Xander's eyes darted around hoping that maybe he just missed Spike when they came in but he knew he was fooling himself. "Where is he?" he managed to get out but it was so quiet that Wesley missed it.

"He thought it would be best to have his own room. Just until he can sort everything out in his head," Angel rushed.

"He doesn't want to see me," Xander said what Angel didn't want to. "The soul doesn't want me... doesn't love me."

Angel grabbed Xander by the shoulders he wished that he could shake some sense into Xander since he failed with Spike. "He loves you so much. The soul has guilt. Not only with the people he's killed but specifically what he's done to you."

"He didn't do anything to me!" Xander yelled. He calmed down yelling wasn't going to do him any good. "The only thing he's done is love me."

"He bashed you over the head with a microscope," Angel reminded him. "That seems to be the biggest part of his guilt. That and..." This was not Angel's place. Why did he have to be the one to do this? Why? Because his grandchilde was hurting and the day Spike and Xander walked through his doors he promised to be the grandesire he should have been all those years ago.

Xander didn't realized he grabbed a hold of Wesley's hand. He needed something to center him, to keep him grounded. It should have been Spike but he wasn't there with him, was he? "What? What else?"

"He feels like it's his fault about the fallout you had with Buffy and the others. That you were happy and he pulled out of the light and into the dark with him," Angel explained wishing he was doing anything but this.

Shocking both Angel and Wesley, Xander just nodded. "I think I'm going to go to my room. I could use a shower I think. "I'll see you guys later." He walked passed them but before hitting the stairs he glanced where the hotel room keys to see what key was missing. It was easy to spot what room Spike took over.

"I told Alexander, everything would be okay," Wesley said to Angel when Xander was out of sight. He looked at Angel. "Did I lie to him?"

"I don't know." Angel kissed Wesley on the top of his head. "It's been an exhausting day. What do you say we head to our quarters as well?"

Wesley wrapped his arms around Angel. "Alexander already reassured me but I need you too as well."

"About what, sweetheart?" Angel asked hugging Wesley tight.

"That I did the right thing?"

Angel couldn't believe what Wesley was asking him. "Are you serious? If it wasn't for you we would have lost Spike. And don't forget it was Spike's choice, you just did as he asked."

Wesley nodded his head. He knew that, even understood it but the thought of both Spike and Xander hurting because of him made him sick to his stomach. "Thank you."

"Things will get better," Angel promised.

Spike was four floors away from their floor. Xander placed his head on the door. Just a door separated him from Xander. Not a demon or a spell just a fucking door. "Spike?" The fact that there was no answer didn't surprise Xander. "Spike... William, whoever you are I just want you to know I love you any version of you! And that no matter how much time you need to yourself or away from me I'll wait for you. I'm not going anywhere not until you tell me leave. Maybe not even then."

It was weird talking to Spike without actually talking to Spike. "I wish I could do something to ease what you're going through and I know that I'll never understand how you're feeling but you just need to know you are not alone. You have a group of people who care about you. Don't shut us out. Please don't do that." The 'to me' left unsaid. His hand came up and stroked the door. "I guess that's all I've got. I'll be in our room if you need me." _**Please need me!**_ Xander was hoping the door would open and Spike would say he'd always need him before kissing him to the point where oxygen became an issue, but he didn't. Nothing else to say Xander said, "Try to get some sleep. I love you." Not waiting to see if Spike would open the door Xander turned and headed towards the stairs.

Inside the room Spike sat in a corner his bare feet planted on the floor and his head pressed against the wall. Tear streaks on his face. "I love you too, pet," he whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I've done this to you."

For the last four hours Spike had been trying to figure out if he made the right choice. He deserved to be suffering at the hands of Riley and the Black Ops Unit. Anything they did to him wouldn't be enough, not with everything he's done. Images of what they could be doing to him flashed through his head. Cutting him open, doing experiments, or maybe feeding him to other demons because he wasn't worth the time or energy.

How did Angel deal with his soul for hundreds of years? Was Wesley and the others really enough to stop himself from just opening the curtains and just ending it all? The real question was, was Xander's love enough to stop him from doing it?


	23. Chapter 22

Title: New Beginnings 22/25+Epilogue

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: Spike/Xander, Angel/Wesley

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Spike and Xander run from Sunnydale to LA

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5 No Anya, Dawn or Glory.

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Bunny Plot by: Thephoenixandthedragon4ever: Spike and Xander run from Sunnydale to LA to for help from Angel, Wesley and Cordy. (Angel/Wesley) Wesley with his motorcycle and leather pants.

Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a couple weeks. With the holidays it has been hectic around here!

 **Part Twenty-Two**

Xander didn't sleep. He tried but he couldn't. How could he sleep when Spike was suffering so much? When three o'clock had come Xander couldn't stand it anymore. He grabbed his pillow and pulled a blanket off the bed and headed out of his room. The blanket dragged on the floor as Xander made his way to Spike. Spike didn't want to see him but that didn't mean he couldn't camp outside his room. That wasn't considered stalking, was it? If Spike had a problem with it than he could open the damn door and tell Xander to fuck off!

With the pillow against the wall beside the door Xander leaned his head against it and placed his blanket on his legs. He didn't bring anything with him to occupy his time because he wanted all of his attention focus on Spike. He needed to be able to hear any distress from Spike and hopefully somehow help him survive it without actually physically being with him.

Angel popped up shortly after Xander settled in to check in on Spike. He wasn't surprised to see Xander there. "Hey," he greeted.

Xander looked up a tired look on his face. "Hey. Is Wesley sleeping?"

"Yeah, he fell asleep a few hours ago," Angel answered before sitting beside Xander. "Have you heard anything?"

"No, he's been really quiet. He's still in there, right?" Xander asked worriedly.

Angel smiled. "He is. He won't kill himself, Xander."

"How do you know?" Xander asked though he was relieved for Angel to reassure him of that.

"Because even with a soul Spike is still in there and he isn't a quitter. He's dealt with a lot in his life and he finally has something amazing in his life and Spike would be an idiot to throw that away," Angel said loudly so Spike would hear the words and hopefully would really understand them.

Xander hugged Angel. He started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Angel was concerned. Was Xander losing it?

"Who would have ever thought that I'd be hugging Dead Boy?" Xander said still laughing as he pulled away. He wiped tears from his eyes.

It was Angel's turn to laugh. "I never would have thought would happen!" He sat with Xander for a few more minute. "I'm going to head back to Wesley. I know Spike is in good hands. Come get me if you need me."

"I will, thanks again," Xander said. He watched as Angel left. When he was alone he pressed his ear against the door hoping he would be able to hear something. Anything. He didn't hear anything for several minutes but then the tiniest of noise made it's way through the door. It was a whimper. Getting up on his knees Xander placed his hands on the door. "Spike?"

There was no answer.

"It's okay, baby. I'm right here for you," Xander said louder but his voice was still soft and calming. "You can get through this. You are the strongest person I've ever met. I still wonder how I got so lucky with you. You're so funny, sexy and charming you could have had anyone you wanted and you picked me." He placed his forehead against the door. "The night you came to my apartment with those roses and chocolates I thought it was a joke. I mean that really wasn't your thing, at least I didn't think it was. You hid yourself from all of us and I was so happy that you revealed yourself to me. The part of you that Drusilla only got to see. We stayed up all night talking and trusting each other with things we've never told anyone else," He paused. "It probably sounds corny but I actually fell in love with you that night even though I didn't tell you until three months later."

The locks on the door unlatched and Xander scrambled back not sure what he should be expecting. The door opened and revealed Spike who was also on his knees. Xander didn't move or say anything. He didn't know what to do now that he had Spike in front of him.

"You really fell in love with me that night?" Spike asked weakly.

"I did," Xander replied. "I should have told you that months ago. This probably wasn't the right time to finally tell you."

Spike shook his head. "No. You telling me now was the exact time I needed to hear you say that. I thought I had to wear you down."

"You were so honest that night with me. When you told me about your mom I could see how much you loved her. You weren't just share that with anyone." Xander held his hand up making sure not to touch Spike.

"I didn't know why I told you that night. I couldn't believe I told you. I swore I'd never talk about her again but now I know that I did that because I needed you to know William as well as Spike," Spike held his shaky hand up as well. He grabbed onto Xander's hand and held it like a life line.

"I love them both," Xander said with a trembling smile.

Spike closed his eyes enjoying the feel of Xander's hand. "I didn't ruin your life?"

"The only way you could ruin my life is if you weren't in it," Xander answered honestly.

"I'm not going anywhere, I just hope you can still be happy with me broken," Spike said bitterly.

Xander placed a warm hand on Spike's cool cheek. "I don't think you're broken. I think maybe for the first time you're whole. A bad ass with a soul. I happen to think that's hot."

Spike leaned into Xander's touch. "I'm going to have bad days," he warned.

"We all have bad days," Xander commented. "When you have bad days you need to lean on me. I'll be here for better or for worse.

"In sickness and in health?" Spike asked with a crooked smile.

Xander leaned in and pecked Spike on the lips. "Till death do us part."


	24. Chapter 23

Title: New Beginnings 23/25+Epilogue

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: Spike/Xander, Angel/Wesley

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Spike and Xander run from Sunnydale to LA

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5 No Anya, Dawn or Glory.

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Bunny Plot by: Thephoenixandthedragon4ever: Spike and Xander run from Sunnydale to LA to for help from Angel, Wesley and Cordy. (Angel/Wesley) Wesley with his motorcycle and leather pants.

 **Part Twenty-Three**

Note: Spike and William have a heart to heart.

Spike didn't move back to his and Xander's room that night. It was a relief that Xander could accept the mess he was now but Spike himself still needed to accept it. William spoke to him inside his head. He wouldn't shut up.

"Would you shut your gob all ready?" Spike growled as he paced back and forth his hands tugging at his hair. "You're giving me a bloody headache!"

" _It's our 'gob',_ " William reminded Spike. " _And I'm not the one using it._ "

Spike wanted to smash something but he didn't want to chance gaining attention from anyone and having them coming to check on him. "You know what I fucking mean! Just shut up and let me think."

" _You can think later. Right now we've got to talk,_ " William replied. " _This isn't just hard on you. It's hard on me as well. Being back in our body is the most difficult thing I've ever dealt with and you know how hard my life was._ "

"What are you talking about?" Spike asked confused. He was the one dealing with all the guilt William had pushed on him. Every little thing he'd done wrong.

William was quiet and Spike thought maybe he'd get some peace but he wasn't that lucky. " _Mother... she's gone. You killed her."_

Spike flinched. "That wasn't my plan. I wanted to save her. It didn't work."

" _No, you turned her into a monster instead_ ," William accused.

"I don't need you to intensify the guilt. I regret that everyday. What was I supposed to do? Just leave her by herself? Leave her for the rest of her days wondering whatever happened to us?" Spike asked angrily. "I still loved her even without you. What would you have done if you were still there after the turn?" William said nothing. "You are punishing me for a call I felt I had to make by all the guilt you are pushing on me like a sodding tidal wave, I know you are! I'm sorry you lost her. You know I am but I can't change what I've done. You're not just punishing me, you're punishing yourself and Xander. I sure as hell deserve it but does Xander?"

Feelings of guilt waved over Spike, this time not his mistakes but William's. " _I've been making Xander miserable?_ "

"You have slightly driven me away from him because of the blame game you've been doing. I've moved out of my room and away from my mate because of it!" Spike announced. "My boy... **our** boy is being so bloody supportive even though it's killing him inside. Is it fair that you make this harder on him?"

" _Xander is mine as well_?" William asked in wonder.

With a roll of his eyes Spike said, "You heard him you twit. He loves you just like he loves me. Do you want to continue hurting him because of my mistakes or do you want to actually be happy for once? To have someone who will actually love you that wasn't your mother?"

" _I'm afraid_ ," William confessed. " _What if I mess up? What if I hurt him? I don't want to do that, not to him._ "

"The only way either of us could hurt him is if we push him away. Is that what you want?" Spike asked knowing the answer. He was starting to get a headache from the conversation. All he wanted was some peace and of course Xander.

" _No_ ," William replied. " _I'm sorry. I'm scared._ "

Spike rolled his eyes. "No shit," he muttered. He cleared his throat. "Trust me when I say that Xander and the others will make you feel safe and strong. You're no longer that pathetic, excuse of a human that you were hundred years ago. Now you are strong and brave but you have to start acting like it."

With confidence that Spike had never known William have before William answered, " _What are we waiting for? Let's go home. To Xander._ "

The next two days Spike/William and Xander stayed in their rooms. Spike allowed Xander to get really get to know William. It wasn't as scary as he thought it would be. Xander didn't lie to him, he really did love both of them.


	25. Chapter 24

Title: New Beginnings 24/25+Epilogue

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: Spike/Xander, Angel/Wesley

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Spike and Xander run from Sunnydale to LA

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5 No Anya, Dawn or Glory.

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Bunny Plot by: Thephoenixandthedragon4ever: Spike and Xander run from Sunnydale to LA to for help from Angel, Wesley and Cordy. (Angel/Wesley) Wesley with his motorcycle and leather pants.

 **Part Twenty-Four**

There were days where Spike would still fight William and where William would push back. While they accepted each other they were like siblings out to push each others buttons. Angel told Spike it was natural but doing that too often would just be causing them to go back two steps instead of going forward. It definitely didn't help that William refused to drink blood even if it was pigs blood. The blood what an ordeal that was!

When William didn't want to eat the blood he pulled the guilt card which caused Spike to be 'hangry' as Xander called it because even though he ate human food it wasn't what he needed. Not only was he 'hangry' but he also brooded on occasion because of not being able to eat. Brooding was not sexy, not that Xander ever complained but Spike knew it. And because he wasn't eating properly his sex drive had gone down too much for his liking. He needed blood!

Of course Spike would try and drink blood but William would just throw it back up. It wasn't doing either of them any good. It got to the point where Angel benched Spike from doing his job. If he couldn't drink blood and got injured he wouldn't be able to heal. That pissed Spike off to no end. Finally after three weeks Xander had, had enough. He was not going to let Spike or William die because the thought of blood upset William. It was time for him to take charge. Xander, Angel, Wesley and Gunn teamed up and held Spike down forcing him to drink. With the chip still in place and being weak from not eating William couldn't put up much of a fight. Xander soothed him while Angel poured the blood down his throat. Rubbing his throat to coax him to swallow. Not wanting to be held down again William allowed Spike to drink guilt free.

Spike enjoyed his third mug of blood of the day. Angel told him that he could get back to work once he'd put some weight back on. When Spike went to make a comment that he was fine Xander intervened and told him he could feel Spike's ribs. With a grumble Spike agreed.

"Yo, bleach head, you want some of this bacon?" Gunn asked. He came in early to make everyone breakfast. He had mentioned the other day that he knew how to cook but no one believed him. Today he was going to prove to them he could cook and they'd be kissing his ass for seconds!

Grabbing a piece of bacon from the plate he sniffed it. It didn't smell like any bacon he'd ever had. "What's that smell?" Spike asked skeptically.

"Brown sugar," Gunn answered as he placed a large bowl of homemade hash browns before going back for the scrambled eggs with cheddar cheese and chives. "Are you going to try it or not?"

"Do I smell brown sugar?" Xander asked rushing into the kitchen.

Spike held up the piece of bacon. "It's on the bacon," he answered looking unsure of the whole thing.

Xander snatched the piece of Spike's hand and took a bite out of it. The taste hit his taste buds instantly. "Oh my God, this is so good! What else do we have?" Xander asked all but pushing Spike out of his way to get to the set table.

"Oi!" Spike said. "Don't forget where you get your **sausage** from!"

"I don't want sausage right now!" Xander said clearly missing the threat.

Spike glared. Xander's stupid stomach always clouded what was important. And what was important was Spike's dick. "If I could I'd put you over my knee!"

"No sexy talk at the table!" Cordelia ordered as she walked in. She saw the food and started looking through the trash cans.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gunn asked as he watched her.

Cordelia looked at him confused. "Where did you hide the takeout boxes?"

"For the last time I can cook!" Cordelia just stared at him. "Woman, just sit your skinny ass down and eat!"

With a beaming smile on her face for his comment on her ass Cordelia sat down and starting placing food on her plate. "Where's Angel and Wesley?"

"Shagging," Spike commented as he sat beside Xander stealing his bacon. That will teach him for picking food over him! Not even a kiss! Bloody rude it is.

Angel appeared out of nowhere and slapped Spike on the back of the head. "What have I said about talking about Wesley and mine's love life?"

"That you want him to tie you to the bed, gag you and ride you like a horse while he wears a french maid costume?" Spike answered. Yes, his soul was firmly in place but he was still Spike. Still an asshole at times.

Gunn almost dropped the buttered toast, while Xander choked on a piece of bacon. Spike slapped him on the back which dodging the large, metal spoon that was meant for the eggs that Cordelia threw at his head.

There was an uncomfortable sound at doorway and everyone noticed Wesley standing there looking like he wished the floor would open up and swallow him whole. Xander hoped that didn't happen because you never knew what kind of demons could be lurking around with the powers to make wishes that weren't spoken happen.

"Wes, pull up a chair and have some grub," Gunn suggested trying to ignore what just happened.

"I... no... thank you," Wesley replied. "I think I'll take a cup of coffee before going into Angel's office and pay some bills. We don't want to have our power turned off now, do we?" A warm mug was placed in his hands and with a smile to Angel, Wesley turned and left as if he had never been there.

Angel's dark eyes turned on Spike. He towered over him. "You apologize and you apologize now! Or so help me I'll start listing the horrible things you've done your soul will go into overload and you'll be on the floor weeping like a little girl," he snarled.

"It was a joke!" Spike exclaimed. It was just a joke but William was yelling at him in his head. _How could you do that to Wesley? He saved you! You don't embarrass people you care about. What if someone did that to Xander?!_ He looked around hoping someone would come to his defense so he could tell William he was over reacting. No one did. He knew when even Xander didn't take his side he had definitely crossed the line. "All right, all right." He pushed his chair away from the table. "Apparently ex-watchers are the same as watchers. No sense of humor!'

"Just go!" Angel told him angrily. He loved his childe but he also loved Wesley and he wouldn't have one of them disrespecting the other in their home.

When Spike left to find Wesley Xander spoke. "William was yelling at him."

"How do you know that? Gunn asked. That had been brutal and Gunn wished he had been anywhere but here for it.

"Spike always gets wrinkles around his mouth and eyes when he's fighting with William," Xander explained pointing to his own face. "He really didn't mean any harm. He was just trying to be the old Spike."

Cordelia sat quietly eating the food she was still sure Gunn didn't make. "I get that but he isn't even trying to be the old Spike he's going overboard and by doing that he's just hurting the people closest to him. Last week he told me my boobs looked lopsided! I mean come on!" She stood up pointing to her breasts. "Do they look lopsided?"

"Well, as the only guy here that got to touch them I can assure you they are nothing but perfect," Xander said with complete certainty.

"Right?" Cordelia replied. She turned to Gunn. "You're the only straight man here, what do you think?"

Her tight shirt stretched as she arched her back pushing her breasts out further.

Gunn who was holding a bottle of ketchup squeezed it causing ketchup to go all over the place. Angel and Xander snickered at him. "I've never paid that much attention," Gunn lied, poorly. "But if you really want my opinion..." He took the opportunity to ogle Cordelia. After taking several minutes to appreciate the inviting view Gunn. He finally looked away when Cordelia coughed gaining his attention. "I think they are... spectacular!"

"That's what I think," Cordelia agreed. She kissed Gunn on the cheek and went back to her food.

Spike felt like a class 'A' prat. If he had known Wesley was there he wouldn't have opened his big mouth. And the worst part is he should have known Wesley was there. Should have been able to notice another heartbeat but he didn't. Since getting the soul his senses have been off and he had to work harder with them. Eventually they'd come back as strong as ever. Especially now that he was getting his strength back.

"Wes?" Spike called before walking into Angel's office.

Wesley didn't look up from the computer,his face still bright red with embarrassment. "Yes, William?"

Spike flinched at the name. No one had actually called him that since the first night. But he had it coming. "Can I come in?"

The buttons clicked on the keyboard as Wesley typed. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize for being a dick. I shouldn't have said what I said. I was joking around and I went too far."

Wesley finally looked up. "Is that all it was?"

"What else would it have been besides me being an ass?" Spike asked confused.

"Perhaps, a little pay back for what I have done to you," Wesley suggested.

With a sigh Spike sat across from Wesley. He was hoping this conversation would happen, well, never. "I didn't do it out of spite, if that's what you honestly think. I'm still Spike in someway. But the soul does ream me out for doing and saying stupid things and believe me it hasn't shut up in the last five minutes." I don't blame you for this, Wes."

Wesley didn't seem to look so sure.

"I know I said I didn't want the soul because I didn't want to lose who I was and in someways I haven't. There just seems to be more of me now. I think that's punished everyone. It was my choice to have this happen if I didn't agree I don't know where I'd be right now. I sure as hell wouldn't be here with Xander, that's for sure!" He paused. "If I had to get my soul I'm glad it was you who did it."

Wesley looked Surprised. "Really?"

"You're a good man. Even if you were a watcher. You've made Angel actually tolerable! There must be something special about you."

"I agree, though Xander has made you more tolerable and there is something special about him," Wesley said with a grin.

Spike rose his nose up in the air as he stood."I'm special too, ya know!"

"I am clearly aware of that but I don't have time to list all the ways that make you "special" I'm afraid," Wesley answered using quotation marks.

With a huff Spike turned to walk out. He stopped though. "Stop feeling guilty about what happened. If you don't I'll tell Xan and he'll do something about it."

A sincere smile Wesley said, "Thank you, Spike. Angel and Xander tried to reassure me but I think I needed to hear it from you."

Spike nodded. "Now hopefully everyone will stop talking about it. Bloody annoying, it is!"

"Why don't you go get something to eat before that boyfriend of yours eats it all?"

"You're not coming?" Spike asked.

Wesley shook his head. "I actually do need to pay bills."

"Will you tell Angel I apologized and tell him not to ruin my unlife?" Spike asked though he wasn't scared of Angel... much.

With a laugh Wesley simply nodded. Vampires were so very strange.


	26. Chapter 25

Title: New Beginnings 25/25+Epilogue

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: Spike/Xander, Angel/Wesley

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Spike and Xander run from Sunnydale to LA

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5 No Anya, Dawn or Glory.

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Bunny Plot by: Thephoenixandthedragon4ever: Spike and Xander run from Sunnydale to LA to for help from Angel, Wesley and Cordy. (Angel/Wesley) Wesley with his motorcycle and leather pants.

 **Part Twenty-Five**

Three years had come and gone since Spike and Xander came looking for solace and found family instead. One that accepted one another for everything they were no matter how messed up they may be. Their lives had settled down drastically, though Angel Investigations was thriving more than ever that they had to split up the cases.

One day six months ago Sunnydale became a crater. None of them had any information on what happened but Angel asked a guy that owed him a favor in the FBI to find out if the Scooby's survived. They did and were now living in Scotland. That was all any of them needed to know. The hows and whys didn't matter to them. Not anymore.

Cordelia and Gunn had finally gotten together after all their flirting. It took some meddling from Spike and Xander but it eventually happened. Not that Gunn would admit the help, he had it handled the 'whole time'. Not even Cordelia believed he would have worked up the nerve to ask her out. The beginning of their relationship was a little rocky. Cordelia wanted to be with Gunn but she was afraid of losing her visions. After a lot of research from Wesley, he finally found that the visions Doyle bestowed upon Cordelia could only be transferred if it was something that she wanted to do, like Doyle had done. After that Cordelia and Gunn gave Spike and Xander a run for their money for most PDA couple at Angel Investigations.

A little over a year ago Spike's chip malfunctioned. That had been a scare for all of them. His head felt like it was going to explode with the chip constantly firing. Xander begged Angel to find a way to save him. And Angel did. There were rumors of a witch in in a small village in Africa. A witch that would willingly help a demon if she found them worthy. That night Angel and Wesley were on a red eye flight to Africa both promising not to come back until they've found her.

Cordelia and Gunn stayed with them helping to try to comfort both Spike and Xander. It took four days for Angel and Wesley to return, the witch in tow. When Xander saw her he fell to his knees in front of her begging her to help Spike. That he would give or do anything she wanted if she would just save him.

The old woman had placed her wrinkled hand on his cheek and replied that it was up to Spike. She then abandoned Xander and walked up the stairs as if she could sense where Spike was. Xander had scrambled after her. By the time he had caught up the witch was already in their room. Cordelia had backed away from the bed. The witch placed her hands on Spike's head and closed her eyes. Spike had fallen into a coma like state the day before. Xander had murmured to Spike that it was all going to be okay.

Once the witch finished what she was doing she looked at Xander and spoke the three words he had desperately wanted to here. "He is worthy."

Xander barely remembered what had happened next. It was like he was breathing for the first time in days. All he knew was when the witch was finished Spike had woken up his eyes blurry. Before he could say anything the old woman had stood up and disappeared out of the room. Xander never had a chance to thank her.

All that mattered though was Spike was awake and the pain from gone alone with the chip.

Now they were here getting ready for a huge ceremony. A double ceremony actually. Both Spike and Angel asked Xander and Wesley to become their mates officially. Both vampires felt that it was time for them to their humans to be vampires. Xander and Wesley agreed as well. That was why they were in Africa asking the witch for another favor.

"I know you've already saved my life but we need something else from you," Spike said standing outside the witch's hut.

"You want me to make sure your human's souls stay when you turn them," she said. "I've been expecting you."

The men all looked at each other before Xander looked back at her. "Will you do it? Please?"

"I will. I can see the love you have for your others. How could I take something so pure and beautiful out of such a dark world?" The witch asked.

It probably wasn't appropriate but Xander couldn't stop himself. He hugged the witch. "Thank you. And thank you for saving Spike. I don't know if I could have gone on without him."

"I know, child," the witch replied. "Now, come in. I'm sure you'd wish to get started."

Xander beamed like a kid in the candy store. He knew the others were just as excited as him but he was having problems containing it.

There was a fire going and what looked like two nests made out of blankets. "The humans must take their shirts off and get comfortable in the blankets," the witch instructed.

Wesley and Xander did as they were told and climbed into their separate nests. "This is weird," Xander whispered.

"Shh, luv," Spike whispered back though he didn't disagree. This was very weird but the last thing he wanted was to insult the woman that was going to make their dreams come true.

"The blankets smell of lavender," Wesley comment.

"It's to relax you. The turning process can be distressful," the witch explained.

Xander was confused. "But we've been bitten before." he felt Spike run his fingers over his mark. As soon as he had the energy after having the chip disabled Xander begged for him to bite him. How could Spike say no to that?

"I know, child, but no matter how much you want it breathing your last breaths can be alarming."

"I do not see an Orb of Thesulah," Wesley commented, curious as to how she would preform the spell.

The old woman laughed as if she'd just heard the funniest joke ever told. "The Orb of Thesulah are for novice. I have more power in my pinky than the orb."

"This won't hurt them will it?" Angel asked speaking for the first time. He had finally bitten Wesley the night he asked him to be his childe... his mate. He didn't know why he had waited so long. That night was probably the best orgasm either of them ever had.

"Just the bite," the witch replied. "When you are ready we can begin. As soon as you feed them your blood I will begin the ritual. I will allow you to stay here until they rise."

Both Angel and Spike knelt by their significant others.

"All the times I thought about this moment I imagined it plying out differently," Angel confessed.

"As did I, but all that matters is that we'll be together," Wesley answered. He kissed Angel.

Spike kissed Xander. "I'm going to miss your warmth."

"I knew you only wanted me for my body heat," Xander joked.

Spike smirked. "I love you, pet."

"I love you too," Xander replied. He looked at Wesley. "See you on the other side."

Wesley offered a smile with a nod before tilted his head for Angel. Xander followed suit.

Simultaneously Angel and Spike morphed into their vampire facade before sinking their fangs into their loved ones necks.

Xander thought that this moment would be one that he'd remember forever. But as soon as Spike's fangs sunk into his flesh it was like he died instantly because everything went blank. He didn't noticed the blood sliding down his throat or the words the witch spoke. The only thing Xander did sense was Spike whispering 'I love you' as he took his last breath.


	27. Epilogue

Title: New Beginnings Epilogue

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: Spike/Xander, Angel/Wesley

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Spike and Xander run from Sunnydale to LA

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5 No Anya, Dawn or Glory.

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Bunny Plot by: Thephoenixandthedragon4ever: Spike and Xander run from Sunnydale to LA to for help from Angel, Wesley and Cordy. (Angel/Wesley) Wesley with his motorcycle and leather pants.

 **Epilogue**

Two hundred years had passed.

Cordelia and Gunn died a year after Wesley and Xander became vampires. It would have been nice if it had been due to old age but fighting demons and saving the world on a daily basis it was hard to live to a ripe old age and to die peacefully. Angel, Spike, Wesley and Xander were there with them when they died. It was one of the hardest days of their lives.

Xander took Cordelia's death the hardest. He'd known her for so long, even though for the most part of their lives they hated each other to the point where Xander was the treasurer of the 'We Hate Cordelia Club'. Dating her changed that even after the breakup. He deserved everything she threw at him. Xander was lucky that in the end he got to be her friend.

After their deaths it had been time to move on from Los Angeles. Not that there was much of the city left after the showdown with Wolfram and Hart. The dragon had been a nice touch and Angel had enjoyed fighting it. They defeated Wolfram and Hart for the last time before leaving their home.

The quartet decided to travel. They stuck together the entire time and never truly settled down for another seventy years and never returned to California. Eventually they found a home in Vancouver, Canada. Xander never thought he'd live outside of the US but Vancouver was so beautiful. They lived in their house for a hundred and thirty years. Their neighbors changed constantly so no one questioned how four men never aged.

Since leaving California they never made any friends, agreeing none of them could stand watching another person they grew to care about die. And they couldn't turn every person they became attached to. It wouldn't be fair. That was fine though, the four were family. Though Xander did convince the others to get a puppy. It only took him a hundred and twenty-seven years after moving to Vancouver. It came with a condition though.

Max wasn't your average dog. Spike made some calls and one day a five week old hell hound was delivered to their door. The condition was that if they were going to have a dog they wanted one that would live a long time and hell hounds could live for centuries. Xander had been thrilled. The others fell in love with Max instantly.

Their family was complete.

The End


End file.
